Sacrifice
by KimPantaleon
Summary: "-Tienes la libertad de elegir, Skipper- le dijo con la voz misteriosa -¿Ambos implican su muerte?- -Sí...-" ¿Serías capaz de salvar la vida de un amigo... haciendo un sacrificio? {Contiene un poco de romance. NO es slash.}
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas al recordar aquella pesadilla que había vivido meses atrás. Su corazón se estrujó nuevamente, volvía a sentir desesperación, temor y dolor. -Tranquilízate- se dijo apretando con más fuerza los párpados, intentado sacar de su cabeza aquellas heridas producidas por la lucha que hubo en su interior –se fue para siempre, no va a volver- masculló con la voz entrecortada y un nudo en la garganta, intentado controlar el miedo que aprisionaba su interior. Inhaló profundo para finalmente decidirse a abrir los ojos y observar a su alrededor. Estaba en su hábitat. Sus amigos dormían con tranquilidad, el pequeño lémur abrazaba su cola llena de anillos blancos y negros, mientras que su mano derecha dormía, irónicamente, a su lado derecho, le alegraba que al menos ellos pudieran descansar. Miró al cielo, estaba lleno de estrellas y en la mente del rey lémur su vida en Madagascar se hizo presente, era hermoso, glorioso, y por primera vez en semanas, podía volver a ser él mismo, por primera vez en todos esos meses, se sentía protegido, por primera vez en su vida… un sacrificio había logrado su cometido.

En el hábitat de los pingüinos, un joven reposaba sobre su cama, mirando el concreto que marcaba el final de aquella hendidura en la pared que representaba su litera. Nuevamente, había tenido pesadillas, hacía ya meses desde que aquello tuvo lugar y aún no lograba recuperarse del todo a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos de sus amigos para hacerlo olvidar las voces, los gritos… el trauma. -¿Debería despertarlo?- se susurró –_no…_- fue la respuesta que su mente le dio a su cuestionamiento –_Le dijiste que ya no tenías pesadillas, si lo despiertas se preocupará por ti._- pensó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo con todos aquellos gritos clamando piedad que lo hacían llenarse de impotencia, sin importar lo mucho que le doliera, no podía hacer nada por ellos, pues en el fondo de su ser, sabía perfectamente que aquellas voces no eran reales, que sólo retumbaban en su cabeza como: "una secuela del trauma" le había dicho Kowalski. Un nuevo recuerdo se iluminó en su cerebro, un recuerdo que lo hizo estremecer y sonreír tanto como su pico se lo permitió, acarició la pared con su aleta mientras acercaba su pequeño cuerpo al concreto, como si se acurrucara con alguien, disfrutó de recordar aquel momento en la fuente de sodas con ella, su corazón comenzó a latir como si padeciera taquicardia, cómo deseaba que siguiera a su lado y que esa noche terminaran lo que comenzaron aquel atardecer.

En ambos animales se desataba una interna lucha de emociones, la felicidad y el dolor se alternaban constantemente, hasta que se volvió obvio, ninguno dormiría esa noche... de nuevo.


	2. El accidente

**Hola :D vengo a dejarles el primer cap de ésta historia de hororor, ñaca ñaca C: (?) jajaja. xD **

**Voy a estar actualizándola cada semana :3 para que no me le pierdan el hilo (ni yo tampoco xD) espero que les guste y me dejen sus lindos reviews. c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El accidente<strong>_

Los pingüinos caminaban por el parque comiendo hielitos. Sus rostros se llenaban de gozo al pasar sus lenguas por el delicioso y colorido pedazo de cielo frío que cargaban en sus aletas. Mientras caminaban con rumbo al zoológico, charlaban sobre su última misión cumplida, Skipper felicitaba a sus muchachos por su buena ejecución.

-¡De verdad que te luciste con ese plan, Kowalski!- le decía Skipper a su teniente dándole una palmada en la espalda –No importa cuánto creo conocer a Cola anillada, su estupidez no deja de sorprender.- reía el jefe.

-Admito que fue divertido, Skipper pero ¿está bien que hayamos sido tan… ya sabes, crueles con él?- Comentó el más joven del grupo y después le dio una lamida a la esfera de colores congelada.

El comandante sonrió y miró a su inocente soldado -¡Se llama justicia, amigo!-

-Una broma para compensar todas las que Julien nos ha hecho a nosotros. Es justo.- Agregó Kowalski y volvió a disfrutar de su helado.

-¿Eso tranquiliza a tu conciencia perturbada, joven Cabo?- Dijo Skipper con la mirada fija en su helado, pero al no escuchar una respuesta de su soldado se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta -¡Cabo!- pronunció con autoridad.

El pequeño pingüino estaba parado unos pasos detrás de sus amigos, mirando fijamente hacia la calle que conectaba el parque con el lago y el bosque, su expresión era seria, como si estuviera viendo algo que capturara completamente su atención. Sus compañeros, confundidos, se acercaron a él y comenzaron a llamarlo, cuando de la nada, un auto rojo cruzó a toda velocidad en sentido contrario y se estrelló contra otro que circulaba a 30 km/hr.

El impacto provocó una enorme explosión y pedazos metálicos de ambos autos salieron volando por todas partes. Ningún humano logró salir de su vehículo antes de la explosión. Cabo mantenía la vista fija en el aparatoso accidente, pero ésta vez su mirada expresaba terror y angustia, podía ver claramente como las personas en el interior del auto rojo se calcinaban, de pronto, su vista se tornó negra, ya que Skipper le cubrió los ojos con sus aletas (aunque aún oía el escándalo de los humanos).

-¡Tenemos que sacar a Cabo de aquí!- Ordenó el líder a sus hombres -¡Muévanse!-

-Skipper ¡Kaboom!- Gritó Rico señalando el accidente, extrañamente a pesar de su amor por las explosiones, ésta vez estaba preocupado por lo que había visto.

-Los humanos se encargarán. ¡Ahora muévanse, Cabo no puede ver éstas cosas!- El jefe mantenía cubiertos los ojos de Cabo mientras sus compañeros intentaban empujarlo, pero estaba paralizado y parecía como si se hubiese anclado al suelo. -¡Empujen como hombres!- Gritó desesperado, hasta que por fin pudieron moverlo, lo cargaron y volvieron al zoológico.

Dentro del cuartel, los pingüinos sentaron a Cabo en la última litera de arriba a abajo, su mirada estaba apagada y ausente, por más que sus amigos intentaban llamarlo no respondía. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no. Skipper comenzó a llenarse de frustración al ver a su pequeño soldado en ese estado, empuñó sus aletas y sin poder contenerse, abofeteó con fuerza a Cabo ante la mirada estremecida de Kowalski y Rico, no creían que fuera la mejor táctica para hacerlo despertar, pero ninguno se atrevió a encarar a su líder.

El dolor en su mejilla por fin lo hizo reaccionar, parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó la zona golpeada -¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta, tenía la voz ahogada.

-Vaya, al fin reaccionas.- Dijo Skipper llevándose las aletas a la cintura –Ahora ¿me puedes decir qué te pasó?-

-No lo sé, Skipper.- el pequeño se llevó las aletas al pecho y miró a los ojos de su comandante –El auto rojo…- hubo silencio –el fuego… ¡ese horrible sonido…!- comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin él poder evitarlo, ese horrible accidente no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza, lo veía tan claro, lo oía tan fuerte. Se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Skipper con fuerza, como si intentara atravesar su cuerpo; el cabeza plana al sentir como las lágrimas de su pequeño pupilo empapaban sus plumas, no pudo evitar pasar sus aletas por la espalda del niño y envolverlo con ellas en modo de consuelo –su mirada…- concluyó Cabo con lo que le quedaba de voz.

Kowalski y Rico se aproximaron a sus amigos y se sumaron al abrazo, intentado consolar al menor del equipo. Todos estaban conscientes de que era prácticamente imposible que algún humano hubiese escapado del accidente, ya que los autos explotaron sin al menos darles tiempo de parpadear; lentamente, los tres pingüinos de mayor rango se percataron de cómo el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo se desvanecía en sus brazos.

-¡Kowalski! ¿Qué le ocurre a Cabo?- se alarmó Skipper y sujetó con más fuerza al menor entre sus aletas.

El científico acercó su oído al pico de Cabo, después le tomó el pulso y revisó un par de cosas más –Sólo está dormido, señor- aclaró con la voz aliviada –recomiendo dejarlo dormir, debe estar agotado.- Sugirió el más alto, y entre los tres recostaron a Cabo sobre la cama. El joven pingüino tenía un corazón enorme, de oro, sus amigos siempre habían sido conscientes de ello, incluso lo veían como una cualidad única en el pequeño e intentaban sacarle el mayor provecho posible, pero así como era de grande, era de frágil, sensible…propenso.


	3. Discordia

**Hola 8D les dije que estaría actualizando cada semana, normalmente voy a actualizar los sábados o domingos, pero éste fin de semana no estaré en mi casa, así que les adelanto el segundo capítulo ****de ésta historia de mello. (?) :3 xD **

**Bueno, sin más los dejo leer :3 espero capturar su atención con éste cap y sigan la historia. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>II.-Discordia<strong>_

-¡NO, NO!- Gritó el menor de los pingüinos, tenía la respiración agitada y si pudiese sudar, seguramente estaría bañado en sudor. Empuñó las aletas y apretó el pico mientras pataleaba, -¡BASTA!- comenzó a llorar, algo le estaba estrujando el corazón, y a pesar de lo horrible que era su pesadilla, no podía despertarse. Alguien comenzó a sacudir al pingüino de lado a lado, intentando despertarlo, pero parecía que cada vez que lo tocaba, sólo lo alteraba más.

–No despierta, Skipper.- explicó preocupado Kowalski y se alejó de su amigo dormido.

El jefe se quedó pensativo unos segundos y dirigió la vista a su teniente, parecía como si hubiese tenido un recuerdo fugaz -Déjame intentar algo, Kowalski- El líder caminó hasta donde se retorcía el pequeño, acarició su cabeza y acercó su pico al oído del niño -mientras estemos juntos ningún monstruo podrá hacerte daño, mi pequeño Cabo- le susurró, ni Kowalski ni Rico pudieron escuchar lo que le dijo, pero el joven se tranquilizó –ahora despierta.-

Cabo lentamente abrió los ojos, brillaban como diamantes en el sol por las lágrimas, pero su expresión triste se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro, estaba olvidando la pesadilla como cuando el viento recoge en sus brazos las hojas caídas de los árboles, se incorporó adormecido y frotándose los ojos, cuando le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, sólo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Tras la leve conmoción, Skipper les ordenó a Cabo y a Rico salir del cuartel para recoger los pescados que Alice seguramente ya había lanzado a su hábitat, y ambos pingüinos salieron por la escotilla para cumplir la orden de su comandante.

-Skipper- miró Kowalski al cabeza plana con gran sorpresa -¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?- preguntó curioso. Cabo no había mostrado ni la más mínima respuesta de que despertaría cuando él y Rico intentaron sacarlo de su pesadilla, pero había bastado un simple susurro de Skipper para que se tranquilizara y volviera en sí en tan sólo unos segundos.

-Yo…- titubeó, su teniente pudo notar como se sonrojaba al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño -¡Qué te importa!- le gritó al final.

-Estoy empezando a creer que le gustan los pingüinos jóvenes, señor.- Bromeó Kowalski, y pudo saber a la perfección que había logrado su objetivo de molestar a su líder, cuando sintió la aleta de Skipper golpeando su nuca, pero en lugar de molestarse, sólo se sobó el lugar golpeado y comenzó a reírse, ahora entendía por qué a Rico le gustaba tanto incomodar a los demás.

Cabo y Rico entraron por la escotilla cargando siete pescados cada uno. El cadete miró a Skipper y sonrió inocentemente, no tenía ni idea de la pequeña broma que había hecho Kowalski segundos antes de que ellos entraran. El líder miró a sus muchachos cerca de la escalerilla y posó sus ojos en Cabo, lo miraba y sonreía de una manera extraña; Kowalski no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y empezar a hacer trabajar la computadora que tenía en la cabeza para descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, él conocía ese intercambio de miradas entre su comandante y el menor del equipo, lo había visto antes pero ¿cuándo? No lograba recordarlo.

Eran las 1400 y los pingüinos hacían aeróbicos en su isla de concreto, cuando escucharon una voz molesta llamarlos -¡YUJU, vecinos!- dijo alegremente el rey de los lémures –Soy yo, El rey Julien, su peludo vecino favorito.-

Skipper rodó los ojos -¿Qué quieres, Cola anillada?- resopló –Estamos en medio de nuestro entrenamiento.-

-¡Tengo una fuerte urgencia del tipo urgente! Y su deber es atender a todo lo que necesite su rey- exclamó Julien –ese soy yo- finalizó con una sonrisa, como si no fuera obvio que hablaba de él mismo.

-¡Argh!- gruñó Skipper -¿Cuál es tu "urgencia"?- preguntó seguro de que sería una tontería.

-Este increíblemente guapo lémur- se aclaró la garganta Julien –Necesita un redondo y colorido helado.-

-Sabía que no podía ser nada importante.-

-¿Pero qué dices, cara plana? ¡Es muy importante! Y es su deber mantener contento a su rey.-

-NO eres nuestro rey y NO es nuestra obligación cumplir tus tontos caprichos, así que ve al parque por uno y deja de molestarnos, Cola anillada.-

-Skipper- intervino Cabo –yo también quiero un helado.-

El jefe miró a su soldado con sorpresa –ir por el helado implica pasar por donde fue el accidente- advirtió. –Y no quiero que te pongas a lloriquear de nuevo.- Se cruzó de brazos, ahí estaba la máscara de nuevo, ocultando lo que realmente sentía.

-Estaré bien, señor.- Le dijo Cabo a su líder con una sonrisa amable, tal vez era más fuerte de lo que Skipper creía. Sin más por decir, Skipper asintió y dio la orden a sus hombres para ir por los helados con los lémures siguiéndolos.

No fue complicado conseguir las preciadas esferas de colores congeladas, y los animales volvían al zoológico, Cabo miró nuevamente hacia donde el día anterior había ocurrido ese horrible choque, pero Skipper no tardó en darse cuenta de que su soldado fijaba la vista de nuevo hacia ese lugar y se colocó a su lado izquierdo para bloquear su vista.

-Camina a mi derecha, Cabo- ordenó el líder.

-Sí, señor- respondió sin más el pequeño, pero casi al instante se frenó en seco y se giró a su izquierda mientras fruncía el ceño –Skipper ¿escuchas eso?-

-¿Qué cosa, Cabo?- preguntó el comandante confundido, todos los animales se detuvieron y miraron al más joven.

-Es…una voz.- susurró mientras enarcaba una ceja y giraba levemente la cabeza, intentaba escuchar mejor –y proviene de ese bosque.-

El resto de los animales se mantuvieron callados unos momentos, pero al no escuchar nada, intercambiaron miradas, creyendo que el niño sólo seguía perturbado por el acontecimiento del día anterior. Kowalski caminó hasta su amigo y le colocó una aleta en el hombro –Seguro es tu imaginación, Cabo.-

El pequeño no tomó importancia a las palabras de Kowalski y se deslizó hasta el bosque con sus amigos siguiéndolo de cerca, había entendido lo que aquella voz decía y era preferible darse prisa. Entre más se acercaban al lugar, podía escucharse con más fuerza una voz femenina pidiendo ayuda, Cabo tenía razón, había alguien ahí.

-¿Hola?- sonaba una voz sumida entre ecos saliendo del bosque -¿Alguien me escucha? Necesito ayuda.- repetía sin cesar, se percibía asustada.

-Podemos escucharte ¿dónde estás?- Preguntó Cabo.

-No estoy segura, tengo algo encima y no puedo ver nada.-

-Bueno, entonces sólo sigue hablando, seguiremos tu voz hasta encontrarte.-

-De acuerdo pero ¿qué debo decir?-

-¿Sabes cómo contar?-

-Sí…-

-Entonces quiero que cuentes- pidió el menor de los pingüinos amablemente, no quería sonar grosero y mandón –pero hazlo lentamente, para que podamos seguir tu voz.- concluyó.

-Está bien. Uno- comenzó a contar. Los pingüinos guardaron silencio y pusieron el mayor cuidado para escuchar claramente -dos- analizaron el eco y comenzaron a caminar con mucho sigilo. -Tres- Skipper hacia señas para indicar a sus hombres cuando avanzar y cuando detenerse -cuatro- debatían de dónde provenía el sonido y una vez de acuerdo, seguían avanzando -cinco- habían caminado una cuarta parte del bosque llegando a una zona singular. Los árboles formaban un enorme círculo, en medio había cenizas y lo que parecía ser parte del techo de un auto -Seis- la voz se escuchaba cerca, pero era difícil identificar su procedencia exacta. -¿Hola…? ¿H-hay alguien ahí?- preguntó con angustia.

-Tranquila, chiquita, ya estamos cerca- contestó Skipper -pero ahora requiero de que hables con más frecuencia para localizar tu posición exacta- la voz del líder era autoritaria como siempre, no importaba con quién hablara, nunca podía evitar sonar mandón. -Por ejemplo: podrías decirnos cómo te llamas y cómo fue que terminaste en ésta situación, así nosotros podremos seguir tu voz.-

-Está bien.- obedeció la chica. –Me llamo Alba. Ayer en la tarde hubo en accidente- los pingüinos seguían la voz mientras escuchaban el relato –y se provocó una gran explosión, yo estaba ahí… todo salió volando hacia todas direcciones y… bueno… no recuerdo más. Cuando desperté estaba aquí.-

Los pingüinos se habían acercado hasta el pedazo metálico que parecía provenir de uno de los autos y Cabo lo golpeó con delicadeza, como si tocara a la puerta -¿estás aquí?- preguntó.

-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasta Alba, ansiaba ver la luz del sol.

Los pingüinos levantaron el metal del suelo y lo lanzaron lejos. Debajo de él, había una lechuza joven, las plumas de su rostro y pecho eran blancas, mientras que las de sus alas tenían un color café claro con destellos beige, sus ojos eran negros como el azabache, mientras que su pico y patas eran grises, seguramente tenía la misma estatura que Cabo. Alba alzó la mirada para poder observar a sus héroes y les sonrió con gratitud. Cabo posó su mirada en la lechuza, dejó caer la parte inferior de su pico e intentó sonreír tontamente, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, su mirada brillaba de manera curiosa, así como aquel día cuando había ido a parar a cuidado animal por haber caído en la Escuela de Entrenamiento de Madame Hilda para Rottweilers agresivos y había conocido a la maravillosa Shawna.

-Gracias por ayudarme, muchachos- expresó la lechuza manteniendo la sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, chiquita, era nuestro deber.- Respondió Skipper con las aletas en la cintura -¿estás bien?-

-Me duele mucho mi ala- dijo la hembra acariciándose el ala derecha. –espero que no sea nada serio.-

-Kowalski, haz una revisión médica.-

El científico se acercó a la pequeña ave herida y tomó su ala para revisarla, la lechuza, al sentir la aleta de Kowalski, inclinó su cuerpo hacia él en señal de dolor, acción que llamó la atención del genio. –Parece ser- comenzó a decir un poco inseguro –que sólo es una herida menor, un vendaje y algo de reposo será suficiente para que se recupere, Skipper.-

El líder miró a su teniente, pero antes de poder decir algo, Cabo comenzó a hablar -Podemos llevarla al cuartel, amigos y vendarle su ala- el joven pingüino se acercó hacia la lechuza, mantenía una sonrisa estúpida en su pico y ojos de "borrego a medio morir".

-Está bien, Cabo. Es nuestro deber ayudar a los animales con problemas y ésta lechuza está herida, así que ya oyeron ¡Al cuartel!- ordenó Skipper -Ven con nosotros, cabeza acorazonada, te curaremos tu ala.- La lechuza asintió y salieron del bosque.

Durante todo el trayecto, Cabo y Alba charlaron de diferentes cosas, incluso el tema de conversación más insignificante, era suficiente para que conversaran y rieran, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Estaban tan centrados en su mundo, que no percibieron que Skipper y Kowalski tenían la mirada fija en ellos dos, los observaban desde atrás de forma curiosa, como si cada uno, a su manera, los estuviera analizando.

Skipper posó su vista en su teniente y comenzó a llamarlo con un volumen medio, asegurándose de que las aves delante de ellos no los escucharan –Kowalski ¿por qué esa mirada?- preguntó, deseando que su científico estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-Esa lechuza tiene algo raro…- respondió con el mismo volumen que su líder había utilizado. El cabeza plana se alegró de no ser el único pensando así, pero su alegría no duró mucho al escuchar el resto de la oración –cuando revisé su ala, ella se… inclinó hacia mí.- Skipper enarcó una ceja, obviamente no veía sentido en las palabras de Kowalski, así que él decidió explicarse -Cuando algo te causa dolor, lo normal es que te retires, pero ella se acercó.- El teniente bajó la cabeza y miró directo a los ojos del más bajo. –Examiné su ala, Skipper y sé que realmente está lastimada, a pesar de eso, creo que miente sobre el dolor pero no entiendo por qué.- Al escuchar eso, Skipper regresó la mirada hacia Cabo y Alba, aún reían, se estaban entendiendo bien, de hecho, el pingüino jefe notó que ambos claramente se coqueteaban y por alguna razón, eso parecía estarlo molestando. -¿Y tú, Skipper? ¿Por qué esa mirada?-

-No confío en ella.- musitó. Kowalski se detuvo en seco y ésta vez fijó la vista en su líder, ¿no confiar en ella? Que acaso ¿no fue él quien accedió a llevarla al cuartel? ¿Por qué lo hizo si sentía desconfianza? Todas las preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza al mismo tiempo -¡Muévete, Kowalski!- le gritó Skipper interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al cuartel, Cabo inmediatamente sacó el botiquín médico del baño y se ofreció a vendar el ala de Alba, ella, claro, no tuvo inconveniente en permitírselo, ante los ojos de sus amigos, ambas aves se gustaban mutuamente, y no estaban equivocados. Mientras el joven pingüino atendía a la lechuza, ella mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, como si observara algo con detalle, aunque por ahí sólo podía verse el agua en el estanque.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cabo al terminar con su labor –Has estado muy seria desde que llegamos.-

-Lo siento, es sólo que…- La chica desvió la mirada e hizo un gesto de tristeza que provocó que el pequeño pingüino se le acercara con delicadeza y pusiera su ala sobre la de ella, como si intentara consolarla; la escena era tierna para Kowalski y Rico, pero no para Skipper, que parecía molestarse más con cada acercamiento entre ellos. -Perdí algo en ese bosque- le susurró –algo muy importante.-

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte a buscarlo- La entusiasta voz del pingüino hizo sonreír a la lechuza e incluso ruborizarse un poco, era obvio que él estaba intentando quedar bien, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo -¿Podemos hacerlo, muchachos?- preguntó Cabo con una gran sonrisa, sin duda esperaba el apoyo de sus compañeros, pero no lo obtuvo.

-Negatorio, Cabo.- dijo fríamente Skipper y comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio de Kowalski, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, su respuesta no concordaba con su actitud anterior.

-¿Qué?- exclamó confundido el más joven -¿A qué te refieres con eso? Perdió algo importante y debemos ayudarla a encontrarlo.-

-¿Qué perdiste, ave nocturna?- preguntó Skipper, su voz ahora más que frialdad, transmitía fastidio e indiferencia.

-Un guardapelo- respondió Alba con sencillez.

-¡Oh, vaya! Eso sí que suena importante- escupió el jefe con sarcasmo, no tenía el más mínimo inconveniente con demostrar que no podía importarle menos.

-Skipper, tal vez para ti no signifique nada, pero para ella es importante. Ahora está herida de su ala y no puede volar, así que, como pingüinos de honor, es nuestro deber ayudarla.- dijo Cabo.

-¡Oh sí, tienes toda la razón!- el sarcasmo brotaba del pico de Skipper -¡Vamos, muchachos, dejemos todas nuestras operaciones a un lado para ir a perder el tiempo en el bosque buscándole a ésta lechuza su amada joyería!- estaba realmente molesto.

-Sonaste ridículo…- reprochó Cabo enojado también sin levantar la voz, a pesar de ello, su comentario había logrado que Skipper se cabreara aún más.

-¿Acaso escuché bien? ¡Repite eso!-

-¡Dije que sonaste ridículo!- gritó finalmente el menor del equipo, su paciencia había llegado a su límite y no estaba pensando antes de hablar.

Skipper se quedó perplejo unos segundos, no esperaba la reacción de Cabo, normalmente se retractaba de sus palabras cuando él lo encaraba, pero ésta vez no fue así; no podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer respetar su autoridad -¡Más vale que cuides tu lengua, soldado, si no quieres que te enseñe a respetarme a golpes!- eso fue una mala táctica, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo responder, ni siquiera entendía por qué se sentía tan enojado.

-¡Siempre resuelves todo así: a golpes! ¡Para eso sí sirves!– habló sin pensar -¿Acaso no sabes cómo resolver problemas sin violencia?– Skipper frunció el ceño aún más (si eso era posible), su pico temblaba como si sintiera un frío extremo, pero en realidad lo hacía por la rabia. –Aquí hay alguien que nos necesita, Skipper, y tú en lugar de ayudarla prefieres portarte como un niño berrinchudo. ¡Creí que mi líder al menos tenía la capacidad de cumplir con su deber!-

-Eres un insubordinado…- A Skipper se le estaba empezando a atorar la voz en la garganta pero aun así logró sacar fuerza para gritar de nuevo -¡No olvides con quién estás hablando, soldado! ¡Te exijo respeto!-

-¡Si tú no eres capaz de respetar nuestro código de honor ¿por qué tengo que respetarte yo?!- gritó Cabo con más fuerza, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de pensar bien sus palabras, sólo se dejó llevar por la ira, y de un momento a otro, sintió un intenso dolor en su mejilla izquierda, había enfurecido tanto a Skipper que lo había abofeteado, pero algo se sentía diferente, regresó la vista y la colocó exactamente sobre los ojos de su líder y entonces lo entendió, Skipper se estaba tragando el llanto, sus palabras realmente lo habían herido. –Skipper yo…- Al recibir la bofetada, razonó lo que había dicho, ahora deseaba poder retractarse de todo y disculparse, pero ya era tarde.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Musitó tajantemente el jefe con lo que le quedaba de voz, tenía la garganta tan cerrada por la ira y el llanto que no se permitió aflorar, que incluso le había empezado a doler. Entró al laboratorio y cerró de un portazo ante la mirada preocupada de Rico y Kowalski, que habían escuchado todo, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir.

–Mi pobre laboratorio…- susurró el más alto, sabía que Skipper se descargaría rompiendo todo lo que encontrara en su interior. Se sentía angustiado por sus dos amigos, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, ya habían tenido suficientes emociones por un día como para que él agregara culpa a la lista. –Ven conmigo, Alba, necesitas un lugar para pasar la noche y no creo que éste sea adecuado. Te llevaré con una amiga.- Le dijo amablemente Kowalski, la lechuza asintió y se despidió de Cabo, que estaba cabizbajo y con los ojos llorosos, sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlo, pero no supo cómo, lo acababa de conocer y ella también estaba siendo invadida por las emociones, había sido su culpa que ellos dos se pelearan en primer lugar, y a pesar de lo mucho que Cabo le simpatizaba, estaba deseosa de salir del lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-El nombre de _Alba_ proviene de la raza de lechuza a la que pertenece, que es _Tyto alba_ o lechuza común, si gustan pueden buscar en google imágenes de esa especie para darse una idea de cómo es, aunque en el siguiente cap les dejaré un dibujo de ella_._**

**-Julien protagoniza la historia junto a Cabo, Skipper y Alba, aunque hasta ahora a penas si lo he mencionado, pero más adelante entenderán por qué es protagonista.**


	4. Éxodo

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de Dreamworks no me pertenecen, los personajes originales son obra de Tom Macgrath y Eric Darnell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, :3 Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a LagrimasSolitarias por sus siempre lindos reviews uvu y a KICOLOVERS239 también por el review :D ¡Muchas gracias! <strong>

**También les dije que les pasaría un dibujo de Alba, así que podrán encontrarlo en: nunupom. deviantart. com :3**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el cap, que es por lo que están aquí. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>III.- Éxodo<strong>_

Transcurría el tercer día desde que Skipper se había encerrado en el laboratorio, no había hablado con Cabo desde esa estúpida discusión, tampoco habían entrenado, ni siquiera salía para comer y el único que hablaba con él, era Kowalski.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así, Skipper?- Cuestionó el genio a su líder, que permanecía sentado en el escritorio, mientras le acercaba un tazón con pescados –Cabo sigue lloriqueando porque no le hablas.-

-No tienes que mentirme, Kowalski, sé que Cabo está bien- respondió Skipper sin mirar a su teniente, para después comerse un pescado.

-Señor, Cabo realmente lo lamenta…-

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, soldado. He visto como Cabo se la vive feliz con su noviecita, aun cuando hace días no me ve.-

-Lo dices como si nunca te hubieras enamorado, Skipper- se rió el científico –El que disfrute de salir con ella no quiere decir que no te extraña y se lamente.- El líder ya no dijo nada más y sólo se comió el último pescado del tazón. Kowalski acercó su pico hacia el oído del comandante -¿Has averiguado algo sobre ella?- susurró con la voz sombría.

-Sí- el cabeza plana también susurraba de la misma manera que su teniente, tomó una carpeta que reposaba en la mesa y se la entregó a Kowalski quien comenzó a leerla.

-¿Qué es esto, señor?- preguntó el alto, confundido y alejándose un paso de él.

-Es lo que he averiguado- Skipper se aclaró la garganta, se propuso explicar lo que había dibujado –Al parecer Alba es…- tosió débilmente –perfecta para Cabo.- cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla –No ha salido ningún día del zoológico, no se anda escabullendo y su rutina es: sale del hábitat de Marlene para ir con Cabo, y al final de su cita, ella regresa con Marlene.- concluyó.

-Entonces… ¿secretos oscuros?- preguntó incrédulo el científico.

-Ninguno.- musitó Skipper –Es linda, dulce, tierna, amigable, cariñosa… atractiva.- bajó la cabeza, ahora estaba más confundido que antes, creyó que si la investigaba podría encontrar algo oscuro que le ayudara a comprender por qué lo hacía sentir tan extraño, pero no fue así, sólo encontró que se había comportado como un completo imbécil con su pequeño soldado.

-_¿Atractiva?_- pensó el científico, no se suponía que Skipper encontrara atractiva a la novia de Cabo, el fin de espiarlos era darle sentido a su paranoia -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Kowalski estaba metido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en lugar de pensarlo.

-Ya lo dije, soldado- interrumpió Skipper los pensamientos de Kowalski, haciéndolo darse cuenta de que había hablado –es perfecta para Cabo.- expresó tranquilamente poniéndose de pie. –Pero nada de esto me ayuda, Kowalski- se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera y luego se pasó una aleta por todo el rostro -¡No entiendo por qué camarones me molesta tanto! Mis instintos no dicen que sea mala, pero insisten en que va a traer problemas al cuartel ¡y ya comenzaron! No peleaba con Cabo desde que se negó a utilizar su híper ternura cuántica.-

El pingüino listo permaneció un momento en silencio y se mantuvo pensativo, estaba analizando lo que su líder acababa de decirle. Bajó la cabeza y puso su aleta sobre el hombro de su compañero -Skipper, creo que debemos hablar- le dijo Kowalski con la voz seria pero un poco dulce.

-Estamos haciéndolo, soldado- Skipper permaneció inmutable, con la mirada fija en sus dibujos sobre Alba, no parecía tener mucho interés en lo que el genio quería decirle, pero él no iba a dejarlo así, tenían que hablar. Kowalski apretó su agarre sobre el hombro de Skipper y lo hizo girarse hacia él para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No, no quiero hablar con mi comandante- le hizo saber al pingüino más bajo –quiero hablar con mi hermano- su voz seguía siendo dulce, pero ahora era un poco más firme.

Skipper soltó un suspiro y le sostuvo la mirada al pingüino que tenía en frente –No recuerdo la última vez que hablamos como hermanos- respondió levemente nostálgico.

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero ahora necesitamos hacerlo. Quiero abrirme contigo, Skipper, poder expresarme como lo hacía antes y espero que tú también estés dispuesto a hacerlo conmigo.- Hacía ya muchos años que habían comenzado a tratarse como comandante y teniente, así que tanto Skipper como Kowalski se sentían algo nerviosos de dejar eso de lado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, para volver a hablarse como lo que eran, hermanos.

-Adelante- pronunció Skipper luego de un momento de estudiar lo que su amigo le había pedido.

Cabo aún sollozaba sentado en la última litera de arriba a abajo, le dolía que Skipper no le hablara, pero no verlo lo estaba matando, ignoraba que su comandante se sentía justo igual. Rico ya estaba harto de los lloriqueos del pequeño pingüino, así que miraba la televisión con el volumen muy alto, intentando no escucharlo más, pero aun así podía hacerlo. Luego de un rato, se desesperó, apagó el televisor y se acercó a él.

-Oye- Le dijo Rico al pequeño llorón -¡Basta! ¡Arréglalo!- señaló hacia el laboratorio.

-¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo, Rico, si Skipper ni siquiera me habla?- preguntó Cabo levantando la cabeza, tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro empapado.

Rico rodó los ojos, levantó a Cabo por las axilas de la cama y lo depositó frente a la puerta del laboratorio -¡Entra! ¡Habla!- el del mohawk volvió a señalar la puerta.

-Pero si entro sin permiso Skipper se molestará más conmigo.-

-¡Hazlo!- le gritó Rico con desesperación y se dio media vuelta para sentarse nuevamente frente a la televisión.

Kowalski y Skipper habían terminado de hablar, estaban abrazados, y parecía que el científico reconfortaba a su líder luego de la fuerte explosión emocional que había tenido. A pesar de eso, no podían negar, que a pesar del tiempo que tenían sin hablarse de esa manera, ciertamente había sido satisfactorio que él pudiera esclarecer sus pensamientos y emociones. –Ahora vuelvo, Skipper- informó el más alto separándose del cuerpo de su hermano, pero en lugar de caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba el laboratorio con la sala principal, se dirigió hacia el pasillo y salió de la vista de su líder.

Pudo escucharse cómo la puerta del laboratorio se abría lentamente con ese característico rechinido por falta de aceite, Skipper creyó que Kowalski había cambiado de dirección y no le dio importancia, pero de un momento a otro, sintió como un par de aletas se aferraban a él por la espalda y lo abrazaban con fuerza. Eran dos aletas pequeñas, tan pequeñas y cortas que ni siquiera conseguían tocarse entre sí al rodear su cuerpo, además del abrazo, el cabeza plana también sintió algo más, algo que se deslizaba por su espalda, no le fue difícil identificarlo. Era agua, pequeñas gotas de agua. -Cabo- susurró Skipper -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Te abrazo- respondió el pequeño entre sollozos.

-Me estás empapando con tus lágrimas.- le dijo el comandante con frialdad.

-Lo siento…- Cabo pasó de los gimoteos a un llanto más denso -¡Lo siento tanto, Skipper!-

-No es para tanto, Cabo, bastará con que me sueltes- explicó el de cabeza plana, su voz no transmitía nada, parecía no tener sentimientos.

-¡NO!- gritó Cabo con gran fuerza, como si Skipper estuviese parado a más de 10 metros de él –Perdón por llamarte ridículo. Perdón por decirte que no servías más que para golpear. Perdón por decir que no merecías mi respeto. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- lloraba con más intensidad el pequeño pingüino. Su llanto retorcía cuál trapo al corazón de Skipper, pero no permitió que él se diera cuenta.

-Vamos, suéltame ya.- Le indicó fríamente, aunque en el fondo no quería que se apartara de él, como siempre, estaba aparentando ser duro.

-¡No te soltaré hasta que me perdones!-

-¡Cabo! Si quieres que te perdone, mírame de frente.- Sentenció el comandante, el joven pingüino tembló levemente y se apartó del cuerpo de su amigo. Skipper se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados, mientras que por su rostro se deslizaban las lágrimas. Kowalski tenía razón, Cabo sí había estado llorando mucho. El líder no pudo evitar ser consumido por la ternura y pasó una aleta por el rostro del pingüino gordito para secar sus lágrimas –Extrañaba tu adorable carita- le dijo con la voz endulzada y completamente conmovido.

Cabo sonrió –Entonces ¿me perdonas?- pidió el niño con una mirada suplicante, Skipper soltó una leve risa y le alborotó las plumas de la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, chiquitín.- Dijo el comandante con una sonrisa. El pequeño se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo de nuevo, ésta vez, Skipper correspondió al abrazo, pero luego de un momento se separó de Cabo –bueno, ya fue suficiente, soldado- nuevamente, estaba haciéndose el duro. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso las aletas en la cintura –y dime Cabo ¿cuándo me presentarás formalmente a tu novia?-

-¿Qué?- se asombró el joven -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Kowalski me ha mantenido informado- mintió –Así que ¿por qué no organizamos una cena de presentación para ella?- ambos pingüinos se sonrieron.

-¡SI!- gritó entusiasmado Cabo –Iré a decirle- se dio vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar, mientras él se iba, Kowalski llegaba, caminó hasta Skipper y posó su aleta en el hombro de su amigo, había alcanzado a ver cómo se reconciliaban. Por fin, luego de tres días, el interior del comandante se sentía tranquilo, pero cuando él y su teniente se dirigían a la puerta, un grito desgarrador azotó sus oídos regresando la inquietud -¡SKIPPER!- era la voz de Cabo.

Kowalski y Skipper salieron corriendo del laboratorio, la sala también estaba vacía, así que salieron por la escotilla tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron. -¿Qué pasa, Cabo?-

-¡JULIEN!- Vociferó Rico señalando hacia el hábitat de los lémures, Skipper y Kowalski redirigieron la vista hacia el susodicho, se confundieron al verlo, y el líder de los pingüinos ordenó dirigirse hacia el hábitat vecino.

-¡Skipper, el rey!- gritó Maurice mientras veía como los pingüinos aterrizaban en su hábitat, mantenía su mano extendida verticalmente sobre la frente de Julien, tapándole el sol que apenas comenzaba a ocultarse. Los pingüinos se dirigieron directamente hacia el rey.

Julien estaba sentado en el suelo y cuando Maurice retiró su mano de la frente del lémur cola anillada, pudieron notar claramente que su cabeza apuntaba hacia el frente, pero sus ojos miraban al cielo; sus párpados inferiores eran dos bolsas negras, amoratadas y punzantes. -Ayúdenme- suplicó el rey –por favor, me duele- Julien estaba al borde del llanto, claramente aterrado.

-¿Qué pasó?- exigió saber Skipper, el rey no le respondió, sólo comenzó a sollozar, Maurice tragó saliva e intentó contar brevemente lo ocurrido.

-El rey estaba sentado en su trono puliendo su nuevo guardapelo, lo abrió para mirarse en el espejo y sus ojos se voltearon hacia el cielo, podía escucharse un sonido estrepitoso, como si se tratara de un avión, así que Mort y yo creímos que Julien estaba intentando verlo, miramos al cielo también pero el avión jamás pasó, aunque podía escucharse con claridad el sonido. Desde entonces mira hacia arriba, pero sus párpados ya están amoratados, inflamados y se le están quemando los ojos, dice que su vista se oscureció hacia abajo- la voz de Maurice era débil, tenía la garganta cerrada y había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para poder explicar eso. Más animales se acercaban a su hábitat, los gritos de los lémures habían alertado a todos los animales cercanos, entre ellos, Alba y Marlene.

-¡Cola anillada!- comenzó a hablar Skipper -¡Tienes que bajar los ojos ahora o te quedarás ciego!-

-No puedo- comenzó a llorar Julien –ayúdame, por favor, tengo miedo.-

-¡Hazme caso, Cola anillada!- el líder de los pingüinos se estaba alterando -¡¿Por qué no miras hacia abajo?!-

-Es que _ellos_ no me dejan- Todos se quedaron perplejos ante sus palabras. Julien ya no lloraba, y su voz había sonado hueca. Skipper cerró los ojos del lémur, aun así, podía notarse claramente que seguía mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Llévenlo a su cuartel!- Intervino Alba, y sin hacer preguntas (pues no tenía tiempo que perder), Skipper cargó al rey sobre su espalda y se dirigió hacia su isla de concreto.

Rico pateó el tazón de comida para abrir paso y se dejó caer dentro del cuartel, lo siguieron Cabo, Alba, los lémures, Kowalski y al final, Skipper arrojó a Julien dentro y él entró enseguida, pero en cuanto el cuerpo del rey cruzó el agujero y fue atrapado por Rico, sus ojos se dejaron caer con la gravedad, los cerró y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos, le ardían intensamente y tenía nublado su campo de visión inferior, pero había recuperado la movilidad de ellos, nuevamente podía controlar hacia donde miraba.

-¿Maurice?- susurró Julien.

-¡Su majestad!- El lémur ayeaye se acercó con desesperación a su amigo mientras Rico lo ponía de pie en el suelo -¿está usted bien?-

-Me arden los ojos- exclamó –y quisiera dor…- el rey se dejó caer de frente y Maurice lo atrapó en sus brazos, se había quedado dormido bajo la mirada atónita de todos los animales presentes.

Julien reposaba sobre la litera de hasta abajo mientras Kowalski lo analizaba, ya llevaba rato haciéndolo –Parece que está bien, señor- dijo dirigiéndose a su líder –duerme tranquilamente, y sus párpados ya dejaron de palpitar, pronto la sangre circulará con normalidad y se desinflamarán.-

-Entonces estará bien con una noche de sueño- agregó Skipper para luego dirigir su vista hacia Rico y Cabo -¡Soldados!- los señaló con la punta de la aleta –llévense a Cola anillada y a los lémures de vuelta a su hábitat. Maurice…- la voz del pingüino se moduló para sonar comprensivo pero firme –sé que debes estar agotado por éste asunto de Cola anillada, así que intenta descansar bien ésta noche, quiero que mañana me cuentes todo con más detalle- Rico, Maurice y Cabo asintieron, Rico cargó a Julien en su hombro y salieron del cuartel. El comandante regresó los ojos al teniente –Kowalski, tráeme todo lo que dejé en tu escritorio excepto la carpeta de mi última investigación- el teniente hizo un saludo militar para después cumplir la orden. Skipper nuevamente redirigió la vista, ésta vez, hacia el único animal que quedaba en la sala, Alba –Cabeza acorazonada ¿cómo es que sabías que bastaba con meter a Cola anillada aquí para que volviera a la normalidad?- dijo cruzando las aletas, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-No me lo creerás si te lo dijera ahora, pero pronto lo entenderás todo- ambos guardaron silencio, Skipper estaba confundido –Ahora yo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿por qué me miras con tanto odio? Acaso ¿te hice algo malo?- el líder tragó en seco, ni siquiera él entendía eso y no tenía forma de explicárselo, por lo que sólo bajó la cabeza. El comandante no pudo ver que ella se acercaba a él sonriéndole -Skipper- lo llamó con la voz amigable; sujetó entre sus alas el rostro del pingüino y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos, él no tuvo reacción alguna, sólo fijó sus ojos en ella –No es mi intención quitarte a Cabo- le dijo dulcemente.

-"Y aun así lo haces"- pensó él -Escucha: tienes que prometerme que no te irás- ya no había lugar para más desconciertos en su mente, y aun así, sus propias palabras lo había dejado aún más confuso.

-No puedo prometerte algo que ni yo sé, lo siento…- Ambos guardaron silencio. Con la mente hecha nudo y el corazón estrujado, Skipper se quitó del rostro las alas de la lechuza y se alejó de ella, odiaba el rumbo que estaban tomando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-Escribí un oneshot relacionado con esta historia, se llama: Pesadilla de un adiós. Por si gustan pasar a leerlo. :3 NO es obligatorio que lo lean para seguir la historia, ya que no es fundamental, pero más adelante Skipper menciona una pesadilla, el one-shot es sólo para que ustedes sepan cómo es. 8D  
><strong>

**-Mencioné que a Julien se le ponían los párpados negros, recuerden que el contorno que rodea sus ojos es GRIS oscuro, cuando digo que se puso "negro" es un tono más oscuro que el normal de sus ojos, y con una coloración amoratada. c:**


	5. Manifestación

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, los personajes originales son obra de Tom Macgrat y Eric Darnell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gracias por los reviews, me anima a continuar escribiéndola el saber que hay gente que la lee y respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron: No, el fic NO es Slash :) sólo es sugerente, ¿a qué me refiero? A que no leerán, por ejemplo: que Skipper se bese con Cabo, o con Julien, ni nada de eso. Lo único semi-slash, son los sentimientos de Skipper, que en el trascurso de la historia serán aclarados. :)<br>**

**Si tienen más preguntas, no duden en dejarlas, y en el siguiente cap las responderé con todo gusto. :3 Ahora los dejo con el capítulo 4, en lo personal me resulta un poco aburrido, ya que es de transición, pero ojalá que a ustedes les guste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>IV.- Manifestación<strong>_

Eran exactamente las 1000 horas, Skipper y su equipo estaban sentados en el bar Tiki, Maurice estaba parado en frente de ellos pero detrás de la barra. Les ofreció unos smoothies. –Muy bien, Maurice, infórmame.- ordenó el cabeza plana.

-Bueno verás, anoche mientras intentaba dormir, recordé cómo fue que el rey comenzó a portarse extraño; fue hace cinco días, cuando fuimos al parque por los helados- las palabras del lémur ayeaye hizo que las cejas de sus escuchas se levantaran, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que Maurice decidió continuar con su relato. –Ese día, ustedes entraron al bosque como locos luego de que Cabo lo hiciera, así que los seguimos pero el rey nos detuvo, me dijo que había encontrado algo brillante, era un guardapelo…-

-El guardapelo de Alba- señaló Cabo, ella les había contado la noche anterior que era ese el que había perdido en el bosque, pero se rehusó a dar más detalles.

-Sí, Julien se colgó el guardapelo en el cuello y salimos del bosque. El resto del día todo siguió normal.- el lémur recordaba claramente lo que había pasado durante esos últimos días en que su rey había cambiado.

Hace tres días, el rey estaba sentado en su trono, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que despertaron, sólo miraba fijamente el guardapelo, lo sostenía abierto en su mano. Maurice, desconcertado, se acercó a él -Su alteza- lo llamó varias veces, sin obtener una respuesta. -¡Su alteza!- Volvió a gritar el ayeaye con algo de desesperación, Julien por fin reaccionó y lo miró -¿Está usted bien?-

-No me siento yo- respondió el lémur cola anillada, su voz era opaca y sombría, más grave que su tono normal, con sus manos, le estaba dando vueltas al guardapelo aún colgado sobre su cuello y nuevamente se quedó en silencio; pero Maurice decidió no prestarle más atención, después de todo, Julien siempre era extraño. Después del mediodía, el rey bajó de su trono y le ordenó a Maurice prepararle un smoothie de mando y kiwi, y éste lo obedeció sin rechistar. Pusieron música para "mover su bote", de nuevo era él mismo, al menos, hasta la madrugada.

A las 3:00am Maurice se despertó, normalmente no lo hacía, pero esa noche sentía un frío tan infernal que era imposible dormir (al menos para él, ya que Mort dormía plácidamente). Miró a su lado izquierdo, donde normalmente dormía el rey, pero no estaba ahí. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y finalmente lo encontró sentado en la parte frontal del rebotador, de espaldas a ellos. Notó un fuerte olor a carne podrida, pero no detectó de dónde provenía. Se acercó a él llamándolo entre susurros, Julien sujetaba con ambas manos el guardapelo abierto frente a él (como si se mirara en el espejo) tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas y la mirada perdida, parecía sonámbulo (aunque no lo era).

-¿Su majestad?- Lo llamó Maurice, y nuevamente, no reaccionó. Intentó varias veces pero el lémur de cola anillada seguía estático en su lugar; el ayeaye comenzó a sentir desesperación, y en un último intento por hacerlo salir del trance, lo abofeteó haciéndolo reaccionar -¿Se siente bien?- Julien lo miró y asintió, pero se mantuvo en completo silencio. Maurice sujetó las manos de su rey para hacerlo cerrar el guardapelo, estaba helado; si no hubiese reaccionado, Maurice habría jurado que estaba muerto. Levantó con precaución a su amigo y lo llevó hacia atrás, al lado del aún durmiente Mort, lo volvió a acostar en el rebotador y pronto se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Julien lucía cansado, pero no había nada diferente en su actitud. Estaba dando órdenes a Maurice, haciendo comentarios egocéntricos sobre lo guapo que había amanecido y en alguna ocasión pateó a Mort que había intentado tocar sus pies.

-¡Maurice! Es hora del cepillado real- Le ordenó Julien a su mano derecha, quien afirmó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio. –Y no olvides comerte todos los corucos que tenga ¡es día de consentir al rey!-

-Yo puedo consentir a tus pies, alteza- señaló Mort con la mirada embobada sobre los pies del rey.

-No digas tonterías, chaparrón, solamente los manos del mismísimo rey, pueden tocar las patitas reales- decretó Julien con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya, basta los dos.- Regañó Maurice interviniendo en la tonta discusión -Mort, se bueno y tráeme el cepillo real- le pidió amablemente y el pequeño lémur obedeció, como siempre, sonriendo. El consejero de Julien comenzó su labor, cepillando minuciosamente (por desgracia) cada parte del cuerpo de su rey. Mientras cepillaba su cabeza y cuello, notó (por debajo del pelaje), que Julien tenía un moretón alrededor de todo su cuello, del mismo grosor que la cadena con que se colgaba el guardapelo –Su alteza ¿cómo fue que se hizo éste morete?- le preguntó confundido.

-No sé de qué hablas, Maurice- respondió Julien alzando una ceja.

El mano derecha del rey oprimió el moretón y fijo su vista en Julien -¿le duele?- el lémur de cola anillada negó con la cabeza, así que el ayeaye dejó de prestarle atención y continuó con el cepillado.

Por la tarde, a la hora de comer, Maurice había picado papaya y se la había servido a Julien en un plato, él a veces insistía en comer con cubiertos (así se tratara de simples palomitas) por lo que Mort le había proporcionado un tenedor. Los tres comían del manjar naranja y jugoso que el ayeaye había picado, pero había algo que les impedía a Mort y Maurice gozar totalmente del frutal momento, ya que Julien clavaba el tenedor con gran fuerza sobre la fruta, provocando que el plato hiciera un sonido infernal que lastimaba a sus oídos. Poco a poco, el rey fue clavando el tenedor más y más rápido, provocando que el sonido se hiciera cada vez más fuerte y molesto, hasta que finalmente se detuvo; la papaya en su plato se había terminado.

-Maurice- lo llamó Julien con la voz tranquila –sírveme más, aún _tienen_ hambre- sus palabras capturaron la atención de sus dos súbditos que sólo se miraron confundidos, mientras su rey mantenía la vista fija en el plato vacío.

Skipper comenzó a frotarse la barbilla analizando la historia que Maurice acababa de contarles -¿algo más?- comentó.

-No, el último suceso fue el de ayer, cuando sus ojos se negaban a mirar hacia el suelo, pero no creo que necesite describirlo más, ustedes mismos lo vieron.- concluyó Maurice.

-¿Qué opinas, Kowalski?- preguntó Skipper con la voz autoritaria, sólo necesitaba que su científico confirmara lo que él estaba pensando, y para su suerte, así fue.

-Probablemente sea algún tipo de desorden mental, señor- señaló Kowalski, su voz era fría, al igual que su mirada –si tú lo ordenas, le realizaré un análisis psiquiátrico- agregó.

Cabo permaneció petrificado unos segundos, pero el escuchar lo que sus compañeros creían sobre Julien, decidió intervenir -Skipper- dijo con la voz temerosa, no quería sonar insubordinado, y muchos menos provocar otra pelea, pero debía decir lo que había visto, después de todo, Julien no era el único que estaba experimentando sucesos extraños –con todo respeto, señor, no creo que él tenga un desorden mental; sospecho que esto es diferente.-

Skipper enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, Cabo sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, estaba seguro de que había enfurecido a su líder con su comentario, intentó retractarse pero Skipper comenzó a hablar –Explícate, Cabo, y más vale que sea algo bueno.- sentenció.

Cabo tragó en seco y reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar; meditó unos momentos para buscar las palabras adecuadas, y una vez se sintió moderadamente seguro comenzó –Tal vez me esté obsesionando con todo esto, Skipper, pero no creo que lo de Julien pueda explicarlo la ciencia- claramente estaba nervioso, pero ahora que había comenzado a hablar, no podía dejar todo a medias –No quiero decir que Julien sea el más cuerdo de todos, pero tampoco creo que esté loco.-

-¡Sin rodeos, soldado!- se desesperó Skipper, obteniendo el apoyo de su teniente, quien comenzaba a encontrar absurdas las palabras del menor.

-Es que estoy viendo cosas, Skipper- susurró el joven –Alba me dijo que debía hablarlo contigo… bueno, con ustedes.-

-Continúa- informó el jefe, su voz fue difícil de descifrar.

-¿Recuerdan el día del accidente automovilístico?..- Cabo tragó saliva y continuó –Me detuve frente al lugar ANTES de que ocurriera, y fue porque podía escuchar algo: gritos- Skipper y Kowalski intercambiaron miradas confusas, ciertamente recordaban eso pero ¿gritos? ¿Era en serio? El menor del grupo continuó al notar que había conseguido la atención de todos los presentes –habían varias voces, no puedo decir cuántas pero esos gritos eran horribles, desgarradores; y cuando el choque tuvo lugar, escuché risas; no… burlas, como si disfrutaran que todos ahí hubieran muerto. Desde entonces sueño con cosas difíciles de describir, pero están esas mismas voces hablando en un idioma que no entiendo… y hay un guardapelo.- Había fluidez y seguridad en la voz de Cabo que lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse, a convertirse en un susurro. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las aletas al pecho –Sé que esto sonará aún más absurdo, sobre todo para Kowalski que es un pingüino científico, pero… el día de ayer, que los ojos del rey Julien se negaban a obedecerlo, vi que había…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras razonaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, se llenó de seguridad al confiar en lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado y continuó –había _algo_ adherido a Julien, un figura oscura y sin rostro, lucía como si se alimentara de él, y presiento que tiene algo que ver con ese choque.- Rico y Maurice se miraron asustados mientras un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. Kowalski sólo rodó los ojos, no había escuchado algo más ridículo en toda su vida y Skipper lo miró indeciso, las palabras de su soldado no le cabían en la cabeza, simplemente no tenían sentido, pero percibir la seguridad de Cabo al hablar lo hicieron conflictuarse y recordar un viejo relato que solía contarle su comandante cuando estuvo en entrenamiento ¿acaso sería igual?

-¡AUXILIO!- Se escuchó desesperada la voz de Mort, todos se giraron bruscamente, el pequeño subió a la plataforma donde se encontraba el bar Tiki, corriendo en dirección de los pingüinos -¡EL REY!- gritó con más fuerza -¡Ayuda al rey!- le dijo al jefe jalándolo por su aleta izquierda.

Los pingüinos y Maurice bajaron de la plataforma y siguieron a Mort hasta el rebotador, del lado izquierdo de éste, estaba Julien sentado en el suelo, de espaldas y sin parpadear, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás mientras mascullaba con un tono de voz más grave que de costumbre; sus palabras eran sombrías y producían ecos (casi sonaban como voces) claramente perceptibles –Mort quiere los pies del rey…- decía con la mirada perdida, aunque por el bajo volumen de sus voz, sus palabras eran inentendibles para todos los presentes –Maurice es leal al rey, no a ti…- sostenía el guardapelo abierto entre sus manos, mirándose en él –Marlene prefiere a Skipper…- a pesar del tamaño del espejo, el reflejo del lémur podía ser apreciado por los animales que lo miraban extrañados –Skipper cree que eres un idiota…- el lado derecho del rostro del rey, que se reflejaba en el espejo, comenzó a desfigurarse, se deslizaba hacia abajo como una vela expuesta al calor. –_Ustedes_ no van a dejarme nunca ¿cierto?..-

-¡Cola anillada!- Interrumpió el comandante de los pingüinos, sujetó al lémur por los hombros y lo hizo girarse hacia él pero… su rostro estaba intacto, a excepción de sus párpados, que continuaban amoratados, ahora era él quien lo miraba confuso. Skipper volteó a ver con asombro a Kowalski –análisis- le ordenó, pero su teniente sólo se encogió de hombros, estaba impactado y su mente no formulaba ninguna teoría.

Todos tenían la mirada centrada en el rey de los lémures, intentando explicarse qué le estaba ocurriendo ¿algo sobrenatural? ¿Algún trastorno psiquiátrico? Y ¿qué tenía que ver ese extraño guardapelo en el asunto? Las preguntas se amontonaban en sus cabezas, una tras otra a gran velocidad, ni siquiera les daban el tiempo de pensar en las respuestas. Estaban tan sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, que no percibieron cómo alguien los observaba desde un hábitat vecino. –están presentes…- susurró Alba desde el hábitat de Marlene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-A partir de éste capítulo, pongan MUCHA atención a los TÍTULOS de los capítulos, ya que no fueron legidos al azar, tienen un motivo. :)**

**Dejen reviews, por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones al respecto. **


	6. El sexto día

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de Dreamworks no me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Tom Macgrath y Eric Darnell._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿cómo les va? uvu a mí me va muy bien. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews, espero que sigan dejando más *-* me encanta leerlos. <strong>

**Bien, vengo a traerles el capítulo 5 ya estámos llegando casi a la mitad de ésta historia. Quiero decirles que después de éste cap viene la emoción y la acción; y comenzamos a encontrar respuestas. 8D  
><strong>

**Bueno, en éste cap hay dos canciones, la primera la canta Skipper y se llama "Hush Little baby" la sgunda es un momento romántico entre Cabo y Alba (es el único en TODA la historia, y es por eso que no está en el género de romance) cuando lleguen a ese momento, ******la idea es que lean esa parte mientras escuchan la canción para que entren en ambiente, pero no es obligatorio hacerlo. :3** éste es el link para los que gusten escucharla: watch?v=dswEZNCQPLw se llama "Más que una Diosa"**

**¡Espero que les guste! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>V.- El sexto día<br>**_

Skipper se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, esa estúpida pesadilla no lo dejaba descansar desde hacía días; apenas conciliaba el sueño, la pesadilla hacía acto de presencia. Ya llevaba horas tratando de dormir; era claro que no lo conseguiría, no esa noche. Salió de la litera y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro atravesando la sala, tenía las aletas cruzadas en su espalda y la cabeza baja; cientos de preguntas se hacían presentes como: ¿qué le ocurría a Julien? ¿Qué era ese extraño guardapelo? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Cabo? El nombre de su soldado causó que su mente saltara a otro suceso reciente ¿quién era realmente Alba? ¿Tendría realmente secretos oscuros o sólo estaba siendo demasiado paranoico? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto su cercanía con Cabo? Nuevamente todo se amontonaba en su cabeza hasta el punto de hacer que ésta doliera. Intentó calmarse cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato, viniendo a su mente el recuerdo del desfigurado rostro de Julien en el espejo; estaba a punto de sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un leve llanto proveniente de una de las literas en la pared, miró con detenimiento; Rico, que dormía en la cama de hasta arriba, roncaba plácidamente, claramente estaba en el séptimo sueño, lo supo a la perfección cuando lo escuchó balbucear algo sobre su muñeca Perky. Kowalski, quien reposaba en la última litera de abajo, no roncaba, pero su respiración era lenta y profunda, así que dio por un hecho que también estaba dormido, sólo quedaba una opción…

-Cabo- lo llamó el comandante con un susurró, mientras se acercaba a las literas. El pequeño estaba en la cama que se situaba entre las literas de Kowalski y la suya, que ahora obviamente estaba vacía -¿estás bien?- preguntó. El menor de los pingüinos se giró, aún sobre su cama, y miró a su líder; tenía los ojos llorosos, gimoteaba como un niño pequeño que acaba de ser regañado por su mamá y tenía un puchero en su pico. El pequeño sólo asintió con la cabeza, como si le avergonzara decir lo que le ocurría –vamos, dime qué te ocurre- le insistió mientras se acercaba un poco más, no podía negar que ese pequeñito lucía terriblemente adorable y sentía el enorme deseo de comérselo a besos. Pero como siempre, su apariencia era la de un macho muy macho, todo un hombre de acero, frío y sin sentimientos.

-Tengo pesadillas- respondió Cabo finalmente –siempre que cierro los ojos veo a Julien en el espejo, y las pesadillas no me dejan tranquilo- decía mientras gimoteaba más fuerte, al menos ahora sabía Skipper que no era el único al que le pasaba eso.

-Vamos, Cabo, no pasa nada- dijo el líder con la voz tranquila y en un suave susurro, pues no quería despertar a sus otros dos soldados –además, no tienes nada que temer, estamos todos juntos- le dijo esbozando un sonrisa.

El pequeño pingüino intentó secar sus lágrimas inútilmente -Skipper- murmuró con timidez -¿podrías hacerme eso que hacías cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir?-

El líder se ruborizó ante la petición del niño –C-Cabo, n-no he hecho eso desde que estabas cubierto de plumón- tartamudeó enrojeciéndose cada vez más -¡Olvídalo!- dijo tajantemente, Cabo marcó más su puchero y miró a Skipper con esos irresistibles ojos de cachorrito, sabía que su líder siempre cedía ante esa mirada y ésta vez no fue la excepción –bien…- exclamó con fastidio y nerviosismo. Tenía años (más de nueve), que no lo hacía, no estaba seguro de si aún podía ser capaz de hacerlo tan bien como antes. Subió la escalera y miró al pingüino que le había hecho tan bochornosa petición -¡Muévete!- le ordenó para que le dejara un espacio en la cama. Skipper se recostó y extendió sus aletas a Cabo mientras se enrojecía todavía más, el pequeño no dudó en acercarse y abrazarse de su amigo; colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Skipper y se aferró a él como un bebé a su mamá. Ambos cerraron los ojos y Skipper comenzó a ejecutar el bochornoso ritual mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño sobre su pecho -_Duerme pequeño no tengas temor, papá te va a buscar un ruiseñor. Si su canto no te suena placentero, papá te comprará un sonajero_.- Comenzó a cantar suavemente y en un volumen bajo, intentado que su voz fuera melodiosa -_Y si el sonajero no suena bien, papá te mecerá en un vaivén. Y si te cansas del achuchón, papá te va a buscar un acordeón_.- el canto de Skipper ciertamente relajaba totalmente a Cabo, quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido, mientras que su líder, por incómodo que se sentía haciendo esa clase de ridiculeces, reconoció (cuando menos para sus adentros) que él también se sentía más relajado -_Duérmete pequeño, no tengas temor, que papá te canta una nana con amor_.- Finalizó su canto.

Cabo por fin estaba dormido, incluso roncaba. Skipper lo miró conmovido y pasó su aleta por el rostro del niño con ternura, hacer eso fue horriblemente incómodo y vergonzoso, pero ver al adorable pequeño dormir tan plácidamente hacía que valiera la pena; además, nadie había escuchado aquello, como siempre sucedía con ese tipo de situaciones cursis (normalmente entre Cabo y Skipper), se quedaría en extremo secreto entre ambos… o eso creyó, pues mientras él se convencía de que sus soldados estaban dormidos, justo debajo de él, había un pingüino con los ojos bien abiertos, tapándose el pico y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerse en silencio y que su comandante no escuchara su risa burlona. Skipper había cometido el error de dar por un hecho que Kowalski estaba dormido, ahora el genio había escuchado todo; podía imaginarse a ambos pingüinos acurrucados cursimente uno con el otro, esa idea sólo le producía más risa. Presionó su lengua entre su pico como si la mordiera para evitar reír a carcajadas. Sin duda, usaría eso para hacerle bromas a Skipper la próxima vez que lo fastidiara.

Por la tarde, Cabo y Alba salieron en una de sus ya frecuentes citas matutinas. En primer lugar, pasaron a la fuente de sodas, donde bromeaban mientras comían helados, para ambos, cada cita era mejor que la anterior, no les importaba lo simple que fuera, sólo disfrutaban de estar juntos; hacían conexión y el amor entre ambos se estaba fortaleciendo, o eso pensaba Skipper, que había estado espiándolos desde un árbol cercano desde que Cabo salió del cuartel.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, Alba?- preguntó el joven pingüino con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-A dónde tú quieras, yo sólo quiero estar contigo, baby- respondió la lechuza abrazándose del joven, quien no dudó en corresponder.

-"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, baby"- arremedó Skipper con el ceño fruncido y haciendo ademanes con las aletas. Una vez terminó con su pequeña rabieta, colocó los binoculares sobre sus ojos y volvió a observar a la pareja, que ahora, además de abrazarse, se besaba.

-Creí que ya ibas a dejarlos tranquilos- regañó una voz grave, familiar para el cabeza plana, quien permaneció completamente inmutable, como si no lo hubiese escuchado. -Skipper- exclamó con la voz más fuerte, provocando cierto enojo en su líder.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Kowalski?- respondió de mala gana el jefe ante la interrupción de su teniente.

Kowalski se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja –Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Se supone que habías terminado con tu investigación y ya lo dejarías de espiar.- siguió regañando, sin lograr obtener la mirada de su líder.

-Yo no dije eso- se excusó –sólo dije que no le había encontrado secretos pero ¿cómo saber? No tengo ni una semana espiándolos.- aclaró. –Además ¿cómo me encontraste?- dijo finalmente dirigiendo su mirada a su teniente.

-Cabo me dijo que vendría aquí con Alba y tú no estabas en el cuartel. Se llama lógica.- El teniente mantenía sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, le estaba comenzando a molestar la paranoia de Skipper… o al menos, eso creía que era.

-¡Se mueven!- gritó el líder bajando del árbol para seguirlos. Kowalski no tardó en alcanzarlo. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y luego de un rato de caminar, los cuatro (Cabo y Alba ignorando la presencia de Skipper y Kowalski) llegaron al estanque donde vivía mamá Pato y sus patitos, pero claro, a una zona diferente; un tanto alejada del hogar de los patos. -¿Por qué la trajo aquí?- interrogó el líder, estaba pensando en voz alta en realidad, así que no le importaba si su teniente le respondía o no.

-No lo sé.- respondió por inercia Kowalski –Skipper, subamos a esa rama- dijo señalando un árbol relativamente alto, parecía estar plantado estratégicamente para una situación de espionaje; la rama señalada por el pingüino alto era cubierta casi por completo por las hojas de las otras ramificaciones –desde esa altura y posición podremos observar todos sus movimientos con claridad, además de poder escuchar lo que dicen sin que nosotros seamos vistos u oídos, mientras no gritemos, claro.- ¿QUÉ? Se cuestionó a penas sus palabras dejaron su pico, no podía creerlo, ahora él estaba siendo partícipe en el fisgoneo, y además, estaba ayudando en ello. Intentó retractarse de sus palabras, pero cuando reaccionó, su líder ya estaba sobre la rama, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y al teniente no le quedó más que subir también.

-Excelente estrategia, Kowalski- lo felicitó en voz baja –desde aquí no necesito los binoculares.-

-No puedo creer que te esté ayudando con esto.- se lamentó el científico.

-Pareces una niña, delicada y con principios ¡Estás igual que Cabo!- regañó el comandante, procurando no gritar, pero que su voz sonara lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar en claro su fastidio.

Ambos pingüinos dirigieron su vista hacia la pareja. Cabo cubría los ojos de Alba con sus aletas –ya llegamos- le dijo retirándolas y permitiendo a su novia observar el paisaje. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre el lago, produciendo destellos naranjas y amarillos sobre el agua, que permitía observar con claridad su belleza gracias a su quietud. El cielo estaba teñido en colores, el amarillo, naranja y rojo se difuminaban entre sí, podía notarse claramente como el sol se metía entre los árboles para dar paso a la noche. La mirada de la lechuza se iluminó, aquel paisaje le transmitía tanta calidez, pero no física, sino interior; estaba maravillada con la grandeza de la naturaleza, tanto, que no percibía que el pingüino tenía su vista clavada en ella, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo el atardecer, sólo quería mirarla bajo su luz, sólo eso.

-Es hermoso- exclamó por fin Alba, sintiendo la aleta de Cabo sujetar su ala con fuerza; se giró para mirarlo, le sonreía de una manera… ¿pícara? Era obvio que tenía algo en mente. -¿Y esa mirada?- se atrevió a decir.

El pingüino soltó a su novia y se acercó a un arbusto, de donde sacó una grabadora, Julien le había prestado su caja de música para esa cita –Nada, sólo quiero expresarte cuánto te amo, y Julien me sugirió esto- dijo con algo de timidez, sonrojándose. Oprimió reproducir, hubo un leve silencio y una guitarra suave comenzó a sonar, mientras él regresaba al lado de su novia.

Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos para cantarle -_tanta belleza no puedo creer, la naturaleza contigo se saca un 10_- no le importaba que su voz se escuchara encima del cantante, señaló de pies a cabeza a la lechuza, se acercó un poco más hacia ella, y acarició suavemente sus mejillas con sus aletas, para él, ella era la más hermosa hembra de todo el mundo, tal vez hubiesen mujeres más lindas, pero para él, ella era perfecta –_mi octava maravilla de pies a cabeza_- todo eso era nuevo para el joven pingüino, y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero notar en ella esa gran sonrisa lo motivó a seguir como lo había planeado -_no te cambio nada, así me fascinas. Si hasta parece que te mandé a hacer_- acercó su cabeza a la de ella para hacer que sus frentes se tocaran, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su novia, deslizó sus aletas por los hombros de la lechuza para tomar sus alas, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, le dio un corto beso y se apartó un poco de su cuerpo.

El pingüino dirigió el ala izquierda de la lechuza hasta su cuello para que lo abrazara, la soltó para poder tomarla por la cintura, entregándose al amor que ahora los invadía_ (Porque abrazado a tu cintura, me olvido del tiempo porque yo te quiero de aquí hasta la luna),_ sujetó con fuerza el ala derecha de Alba para comenzar a balsear con ella, sin importarle que el sol casi bajaba por completo, comenzando a sumirlos en una tenue oscuridad.(_Porque de tu mano toco las estrellas y me siento el humano más afortunado que hay sobre la tierra) _ambos detuvieron el balseo y Cabo se arrodilló frente a la lechuza, tomando nuevamente ambas alas entre sus aletas para besarlas, tal como hacía un caballero con una dama _(Porque me conquistas todos los días, con esa sonrisa que me fascina) -te amare por siempre sobre todas las cosas- _volvió a cantarle aún arrodillado -_porque tú eres… Más que una diosa- _La música seguía sonando, ella se inclinó para besarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Cabo, a pesar de eso, a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle; el joven se giró para quedar encima de Alba y seguir besándola. Notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, sentía un calor apoderarse de él, como cuando tenía fiebre, pero en lugar de sentirse mal, parecía que estaba en las nubes. Sólo deseaba continuar con sus besos y caricias, necesitaba amarla… cortó el beso y deslizó lentamente su aleta derecha por el pico de la lechuza, pasó por su cuello, su pecho, su estómago… sentía calor en su zona baja, entre sus piernas… cuando su aleta llegó al vientre de Alba, se detuvo al comprender lo que sentía, estaba excitado. Deslizó su aleta hacia el costado de la hembra para abrazarla y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, luchando contra el inmenso deseo de hacerla suya, era algo que le daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Cabo?- preguntó Alba levemente confundida, con su mirada fija en el pingüino -¿Estás bien?- el joven sólo asintió -¿creí que querías…?-

-Sí, pero…- interrumpió él –no quiero arruinarlo- confesó con la voz suave.

-¿Arruinarlo?- rió enternecida, incluso para ella, Cabo era tierno y claramente aún muy pequeño –pero Cabo, hiciste de ésta una cita mágica ¿cómo podrías arruinarlo entregándote a mí?-

-No lo sé- murmuró –tal vez aún no estoy listo para ir más allá, lo siento…- se entristeció, pero pronto la tristeza se fue al sentir el pico de Alba acariciar su cabeza con ternura, alzó la vista para mirar sus ojos.

-Te amo- le susurró ella mirándolo con dulzura y comprensión –gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.-

Cabo se sonrió a más no poder y volvió a acostarse en el pecho de la lechuza, mientras ella lo cobijaba bajo sus alas –Te amo- le susurró.

-Awww- exclamó Kowalski aún escondido entre las hojas de aquel inmenso árbol -¿vas a decirme que eso no te pareció sumamente tierno? Yo creo que para ser su primera novia, lo hace bastante bien- le dijo a su líder desviando los ojos de la pareja para mirarlo. Skipper estaba completamente serio, tenía una mirada extraña, el genio intentó descifrarla pero le era difícil, nunca había sido bueno con las emociones -Skipper- le llamó, pero el comandante permaneció inmutable, mantenía su vista en la pareja; de pronto, se dio media vuelta, bajó del árbol y se caminó de regreso al zoológico sin decir una sola palabra; fue entonces que Kowalski comprendió esa mirada, él la había usado muchas veces cuando se enteraba de que Doris tenía un nuevo novio, pero entonces ¿eso quería decir que…? –Skipper ¿está enamorado de Cabo?- se preguntó a sí mismo, sin poder creer la conclusión a la que estaba llegando.

Skipper caminó cabizbajo de regreso al zoológico –Kowalski tenía razón- se dijo –no debí espiar a Cabo- frunció el ceño con molestia, pero en su interior, el único sentimiento que no había, era enojo. –Ella va a llevarse a mi pequeño…- Detuvo su andar al encontrarse en frente de su hábitat, se preparó para saltar a su isla de concreto, cuando el sonido de alguien aterrizar a su lado llamó su atención. –Cola anillada- lo llamó, el lémur miró a Skipper, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna. –Ya está oscuro ¿Vas a algún lugar?-

-Sí- respondió sin rodeos el rey.

-Ah… y ¿a dónde vas a éstas horas?- cuestionó el líder pingüino con perspicacia, poniéndose las aletas en la cadera.

-A acampar con Mason y Phil.-

-¿Desde cuándo te refieres a los simios como "Mason y Phil"? ¿Y desde cuándo sales a acampar con ellos?- preguntó mirando de frente a Julien, quien seguía sin alterarse o expresar alguna emoción. Su actitud era muy sospechosa. De nuevo.

-Hoy es una noche especial.-

-Mmm…- Skipper se frotó el mentón y observó al lémur de pies a cabeza, algo andaba muy mal -¿Dónde están Mort y Maurice?-

-En el hábitat.-

-¿No irán contigo?- Julien sólo negó con la cabeza, finalmente comenzaba a mostrar fastidio. -¿Por qué?- el lémur ya no respondió, sólo clavó la mirada en el pingüino; su mirada transmitía odio pero al pingüino no pareció importarle -Tú casi nunca sales sin ellos.- siguió cuestionando, necesitaba respuestas.

-Ésta ocasión entra en ese "casi"- ésta vez fue Skipper quien permaneció en silencio -¿Vas a continuar con tu interrogatorio o ya me puedo ir? Ellos me están esperando- el líder sólo negó con la cabeza, ciertamente no esperaba eso. Miró al lémur alejarse, para volver a intentar saltar hacia su isla.

Por un momento, la idea de ir a buscar a los simios y preguntarles si aquello era cierto pasó por su mente, pero sus instintos se habían estado equivocando mucho esos últimos días con respecto a Alba, y, como pocas veces en toda su vida, se sentía inseguro de sí mismo. Saltó a la isla de concreto y entró a su base. Rico estaba viendo la televisión mientras abrazaba a la señorita Perky. Skipper abrió el pico para llamar a su experto en armas, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de Kowalski, Alba y Cabo entrar al cuartel.

-Hola, muchachos.- saludó el joven pingüino con gran inocencia, regresando al corazón de su líder los sentimientos de lo que había visto.

-¿Eh?- Rico se giró para ver a sus compañeros, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Skipper había regresado al cuartel, se sintió como si hubiese estado en otro mundo, todo era ajeno a él. Lo primero que pasó por su mente, fue el contarles lo que ocurrió con Julien hace unas horas, así que intentó responder a Cabo, pero Skipper se adelantó a sus palabras.

-Estábamos viendo la televisión- mintió el comandante para evitar que Rico mencionara que no había estado ahí -¿exactamente a dónde fueron?- preguntó, fingiendo estar molesto porque ninguno le avisó de su salida.

-Alba y yo tuvimos una cita- respondió alegre el pequeño, ignorando lo bien que su líder sabía de sus movimientos –y Kowalski fue a comprar un helado- informó por su amigo, que sólo asintió.

-¡No salgan sin mi permiso! Pudieron ser atacados y secuestrados por el enemigo y nosotros jamás nos habríamos dado cuenta, ni sabríamos dónde buscar- advirtió y se dio media vuelta, poniéndose de nuevo aquella máscara, para que no notaran su dolor.

-Lo sentimos, señor- se disculpó Kowalski, siguiendo el juego de Skipper para que nadie sospechara –por cierto, hay una obra de teatro en el parque, Mason y Phil dicen que es muy bue…-

-Alto- lo interrumpió de golpe el líder y se acercó a su teniente -¿Hablaste con los simios? ¿A qué hora?-

-Eh… h-hace un momento, venían de ver la obra y decidimos regresar todos juntos ¿por?- titubeó confundido Kowalski, la mirada de su comandante le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago, como si algo malo se acercara.

Skipper no dijo más y salió del cuartel desenfrenadamente, seguido por su equipo y la lechuza. Entró de golpe al hábitat de los chimpancés y se dirigió a Mason alterado –Oye, simio ¿no deberían estar acampando con Cola anillada?-

-¿Disculpa?- se confundieron ambos primates intercambiando miradas -¿Por qué Phil y yo acamparíamos con Julien?-

-¡Lo sabía!- el pingüino cabeza plana salió de lugar así como entró, siendo (de nuevo), seguido por el resto de las aves y dejando a unos confundidos chimpancés atrás. Ésta vez se dirigió a la salida del zoológico, haciendo uso de toda su velocidad; en consecuencia, dejaba atrás al resto de los pingüinos, pero no así a Alba, que ahora recuperada de su ala podía volar y seguir de cerca al alarmado pingüino. Siguieron por varios minutos hasta cruzar el parque y llegar al lago -¡Cola anillada!- gritó el líder, pareciendo un loco ante los demás. A lo lejos podía verse una silueta, un animal, sentado sobre una roca de espaldas al lago. Skipper se acercó al animal para corroborar que era quien él esperaba: Julien. A penas se acercaron, el olor a carne podrida se hizo presente, causando que todos, menos Skipper, se cubrieran la nariz.

-No quiero ir- dijo Julien casi susurrando una vez se percató de que los pingüinos estaban cerca de él. Un mar de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus ojos, su mirada expresaba terror.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Skipper acercándose más al asustado lémur, que mantenía la mirada fija sobre el bosque.

-Skipper, hay alguien ahí- le informó Cabo señalando hacia la oscuridad que hipnotizaba la mirada del rey. Su líder dio un vistazo rápido, al no ver a nadie (como el resto de los presentes), regresó su atención hacia Julien.

-No dejes que me lleven- le suplicó al jefe de los pingüinos sujetándose la cabeza, su corazón latía tan rápido como un zumbido –no dejes que me lleven- repitió.

Skipper lo abrazó con cariño (suceso que desconcertó a todos a todas las aves), permitiendo que el lémur se aferrara a su cuerpo también. Sintió claramente cómo Julien temblaba, pero sabía que no lo hacía por frío. -No lo permitiré, lo prometo.- musitó en forma de consuelo. Para finalmente regresar al zoológico con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-Si gustan saber cómo es la pesadilla de Skipper podrán leerla aquí: /s/11028765/1/Pesadilla-de-un-adi%C3%B3s pero repito, no es obligatorio que la lean. :3**

**-El fic NO ES SLASH, Kowalski está loco (?)... ¿o no?**

**-Recuerden tomar nota de los nombres de los capítulos, más adelante sabrán por qué.**

**Dejen sus lindos reviews, por favor, porque sé que leen la historia pero no comentan UnU no muerdo :c ...mucho (?) ok no XD si tienen dudas díganmelas con toda confianza y yo con gusto las respondo en el siguiente cap.**


	7. El sexto día: Infestación

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de Dreamworks no me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Tom Macgrath y Eric Darnell._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 6, como les había dicho, aquí empieza la acción (pero iremos poco a poco :3). Para ubicarlos un poquito, ésto sucede al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior, pero con Julien y los lémures.<strong>

**Bueno, les dejo el capítulo, que es por lo que están aquí.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VI.-El sexto día: Infestación<strong>_

Julien abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se sentó en su silla para el sol y estiró sus brazos. Bostezando. -Maurice- llamó a su súbdito mientras se rascaba el costado derecho con pereza, el lémur no tardó en responder a la voz del rey –ve con Mort al parque y tráiganme una nueces- le ordenó, extrañándolo.

-Pero su alteza, usted odia las nueces- le comentó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del lémur de cola anillada.

-¡No discutas con tu rey!- le gritó –vayan a traerme eso.- Mort y Maurice sólo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas, para después salir de hábitat. Julien los observó alejarse, bajó de la roca y se sentó atrás del rebotador. Sujetó entre sus manos el guardapelo abriéndolo para mirarse al espejo.

–_Te tardaste_- provinieron varias voces del interior del colgante, algunas sonaban graves, otras agudas; producían ecos, y parecía que varias hablaban español, mientras que el resto, hablaba en una lengua extraña que el rey no entendía.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó susurrando –pero ya envié a mis súbditos a traer nueces. Ya no tendrán que alimentarse de mí.-

-_Ah, muy bien, Julien. Eres un gran amigo. Y se nota que sabes cómo dirigir._-

-¿En serio creen eso?- preguntó el lémur, embelesado por aquellas palabras; palabras que nadie solía decirle.

-_¡Claro que sí! Eres un estupendo rey y amigo, es extraño que nadie te quiera._-

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó temeroso, borrando aquella sonrisa de orgullo que se había formado en sus labios ante tal halago.

-_Bueno, nadie en el zoológico te tolera en realidad, ni siquiera tus súbditos._- Le decían venenosamente.

-Ellos… ellos me quieren. Por eso Mort y Maurice son tan leales a mí.-

_-¿A ti? No te confundas, Juliencito. Mort sólo te quiere por tus pies, él mismo lo admitió y Maurice es un lémur de costumbres, ha servido a la realeza durante años; no es que tú le importes, es que teme cambiar sus costumbres._- Julien desvió la mirada del espejo, escuchando cada palabra que no deseaba escuchar; sabía que todo era cierto, siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca lo quiso aceptar. Para él, Maurice era su mejor amigo, pero para el ayeaye, Julien sólo era el rey. –_Ni siquiera eres importante para la nutria, ¿cómo se llama?_-

-Marlene…- susurró, no deseaba escuchar lo que querían decirle sobre ella.

-_Sí, sí, "la hermosa Marlene", la has llamado. Ella es la única tolerante y cariñosa, en todo el zoológico, pero lo es con todos no por seas especial; Marlene te gusta pero ni siquiera sabe que existes. Debe ser muy triste._-

-Ella… ella lo sabe. Sólo que, como desde el día en que Fred y yo peleamos por ella, no he vuelto a tocar el tema, por eso Marlene…-

-_JAJAJAJA qué ingenuo eres, Julien._- El lémur hizo un gesto de dolor ante la risa de aquellas voces, su corazón dolía, como si alguien clavara cientos de pequeñas agujas en él. –_Marlene no-sabe-que-existes. Pero no es su culpa, ¿por qué se fijaría en ti, teniendo tan cerca a alguien cómo Skipper? Que es fuerte, valiente, hábil…_-

-¡Marlene no tiene nada con Skipper!- gritó el lémur desesperado y a punto del llanto.

-_Estás viendo y no ves_ _¿por qué crees que es tan cercana a él? ¿Por qué crees que siempre lo está buscando? ¿Por qué crees que pasan tanto tiempo, juntos? Abre los ojos._-

-Él es mi amigo, no me haría eso.-

-_Hasta donde sabemos, por todo lo que nos han mostrado tus recuerdos, cuando su sentido de amigo/enemigo se invirtió, entonces creyó que lo eras. El resto del tiempo te cree un idiota y estaría feliz de librarse de ti._- Julien inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, cuán verdaderas eran sus palabras. Acababan de decirle todo lo que él siempre había sabido e intentó ignorar para no sentir el dolor que estaba experimentando justo en ese momento. A pesar de ser el rey, constantemente se sentía sólo, aunque enmascaraba su soledad fingiendo egocentrismo y que todos lo amaban, pero no lo hacía para engañar a los demás, sino para engañarse a sí mismo. La verdad era: que estaba falto de cariño. –_Todos son unos hipócritas ¿no es cierto? Pero nosotros no somos así, Julien._- el lémur alzó la mirada, para dirigir sus ojos hacia el espejo y los seres en él –_Nosotros sentimos simpatía por ti desde el primer momento, te queremos y no vamos a dejarte nunca._-

-¿Nunca?- preguntó Julien con ingenuidad.

-_Nunca…_- susurraron –_pero para ello, necesitamos tu permiso. Queremos quedarnos aquí ¿podemos? Así estaremos a tu lado._-

El rey enarcó una ceja y pensó por un momento la proposición que le había llegado. Ya no quería sentirse sólo, la soledad día con día lo consumía –pueden quedarse- les indicó, sin tener ni idea de cuánto se arrepentiría después. Tras otorgar el permiso, el cuerpo se Julien comenzó a doblarse, lentamente, hacia atrás. Su espalda se estaba arqueando, como si alguien tuviese puesta la rodilla sobre sus vértebras y por la cabeza lo jalara hacia atrás; esa fuerza hizo que su cuerpo formara una "n", tocando el suelo con la punta de su cabeza y la planta de sus pies; mientras el rey intentaba gritar de dolor. Su boca estaba abierta, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. Un ruido estrepitoso, similar al de un avión, inundó el lugar y un polvo negro se levantó el suelo, para después, entrar por la boca de Julien ante su mirada aterrada. Finalmente, el cuerpo del rey no soportó más y sus piernas se deslizaron hacia adelante, haciéndolo golpear violentamente el suelo con su coxis. Sentía como aquel polvo negro recorría su garganta, provocándole una tos seca y un chillido en su pecho. Se giró para quedar pecho tierra y tratar de vomitar aquello que invadió por su boca, pero fue imposible. Estaban dentro. Como pudo, se incorporó con la mirada perdida, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, como si no tuviese presencia alguna, para volver a su silla y caer bruscamente sobre ella, quedando inconsciente

Hubo silencio y obscuridad.

-Su alteza- escuchó una voz grave y tranquila llamarlo –trajimos sus nueces.-

Julien abrió sus ojos con pereza, se sentía agotado, pero _ellos _tenían hambre. Se sentó sobre la silla, y apenas visualizó las nueces, se abalanzó sobre ellas para devorarlas cual cerdo. Mort y Maurice lo miraron extrañados, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. -Pescado- susurró, para después dirigir la vista hacia Maurice –tráiganme pescado.-

-Pero su alteza…-

-¡Traigan pescado!- gritó y continuó comiendo con desesperación las nueces, a sus súbditos no les quedó más que ir a buscar los olorosos animales.

Entraron al hábitat de los pingüinos para conseguir pescado, pues aunque hubiese en la bodega, no podrían entrar sin su ayuda. Ambos lémures se sorprendieron al encontrarse únicamente con Rico, que miraba la televisión, y a su lado, estaba sentada la señorita Perky –Hola, Rico- lo saludó el lémur ayeaye -¿Dónde están Skipper y los demás?-

-No lo je- respondió el del mohawk alzando los hombros.

-Bueno, como sea. Quería saber si podrías regalarnos algunos pescados para…-

-¡Maurice!- se oyó gritar la voz de Julien con desesperación.

-…el rey- concluyó el ayeaye con leve fastidio.

-¿Pedz?- Rico giró la cabeza con confusión mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Sí, ¿podrías darnos algunos?- Rico asintió. Abrió el pico y vomitó una montaña de pescados, que les repartió a Maurice y a Mort –Muchas gracias, Rico. Vámonos, Mort.- Indicó para después salir por la escotilla.

-Julien raro- masculló Rico, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño lémur ratón lo había oído, pues aún no subía la escalerilla.

-Es que _ese_ no es el rey Julien- le dijo Mort misteriosamente y salió del lugar, dejando con el pico abierto al experto en armas.

Los lémures se estaban comportando muy extraño, así que su paranoia (fruto de tantos años de convivencia con Skipper) afloró. Subió la escalerilla y levantó levemente la escotilla para poder asomar únicamente sus ojos. Miró hacia el hábitat vecino, lo que veía lo dejó petrificado. Julien devoraba los pescados, incluso peor que él mismo cuando tenía mucha hambre. El rey lémur arrancaba la cabeza y se la tragaba entera, después desgarraba con sus dientes y patas los costados del pescado para probar sus entrañas, llenándose de la poca sangre que ahí se guardaba. Los otros dos lémures lo miraban con horror y asco, Mort se había resguardado detrás de Maurice. Rico volvió a entrar al cuartel, sin duda debía contarle a sus compañeros lo que había visto, en cuanto volvieran, les diría todo.

Julien por fin había terminado de comer, dejando un verdadero desastre, asqueroso y apestoso. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su silla para reposar. Sus dedos estaban llenos de los restos del pescado, así que comenzó a lamerlos para limpiarlos; miró a Maurice y señaló con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda el desastre –Límpialo- ordenó –a no ser, que se te ocurra una forma de evadir tus responsabilidades- le dijo picaronamente, para después lamerse despacio el dedo medio de su mano derecha con la mirada fija sobre su súbdito, a Maurice le quedó claro el mensaje, era más que obvio que lo estaba provocando.

-Iugh- susurró el ayeaye desviando la mirada un momento –mejor limpio- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

El rey se echó a reír divertido por la reacción de Maurice, si no tendría "acción" buscaría otra forma de entretenerse –iré a dar el paseo real- informó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. –Quiero todo limpio cuando regrese- dio un salto y salió del hábitat.

-¿Qué quiso decir con: una forma de evadir tus responsabilidades?- preguntó con inocencia Mort, poniendo ligeramente nervioso al ayeaye.

-Nada, olvídalo- respondió Maurice –tráeme un balde para tirar esto, por favor- le pidió y el pequeño obedeció –"él nunca había intentado provocarme. Eso fue nuevo_."_- pensó. –"Tal vez sólo quería molestar"- Las cosas estaban empeorando pero ¿por qué? No lo entendía.

Julien estaba parado afuera del hábitat de los chimpancés, mirando con una sonrisa los ostentosos trajes de gala que vestían. Saltó para mirar de frente a sus vecinos -¿A dónde dijo el conde?-

-Ah, Julien- lo saludó Mason -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, nada, sólo pasaba por aquí en mi paseo real, y no pude evitar ver sus bonitos atuendos- le respondió sonriendo -¿van a alguna parte, pancés?-

-CHIMpancés.- lo corrigió Mason, aunque estaba acostumbrado a que los llamara así -Pues sí, verás, hay una obra de teatro en el parque, y nos enteramos por una fuente confiable que es muy buena. ¿Te gustaría ir?- invitó el primate.

-No, no. Las obras de teatro no son lo _nuestro_.-

-¿Nuestro?- preguntó confundido Mason intercambiando miradas con Phil.

-Ya sabes, mis amigos y yo.- Los chimpancés hicieron un sonido con la boca, comprendiendo sus palabras -¿ya se van?-

-No. Nos iremos cuando empiece a atardecer.-

-Bueno, cuando se vayan, pasen a despedirse de mí ¿sí?-

Nuevamente los primates se desconcertaron, pero Julien mantenía su sonrisa -¿Se puede saber por qué tanta amabilidad?-

-Bueno, soy el rey. Es mi deber saber lo que ocurre con mi súbditos- le dijo con ese tono engreído que lo caracterizaba.

-Sí, sí, lo que usted ordene, su majestad- respondió Mason con leve sarcasmo y una sonrisa. Julien salió del lugar y regresó con los lémures.

-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo real, alteza?- preguntó Maurice al ver a su rey entrar al hábitat.

-Ah, bien, iré a acampar con los chimpas- respondió con sencillez.

-¿Podemos ir?- preguntó Mort haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

-No.- le dijo Julien tajantemente, pero después volvió a sonreír –_ellos_ dijeron que no soy capaz de estar sin ustedes ¡y soy el rey! No necesito a nadie, se los voy a demostrar esta noche.-

-¿Y cree que pueda sobrevivir sin mí toda una noche?- habló divertido Maurice, sabía que su rey era tan dependiente de él, que de alguna manera, conseguía quemar la fruta cuando hacía una ensalada.

-Claro que puedo, como rey, no hay nadie más acampista que yo.-

-No hay nada que no puedas hacer- Mort se abrazó de los pies de Julien, pero… se sentían fríos, tan fríos como los de un cadáver.

El lémur cola anillada se inclinó para mirar al pequeño a los ojos y negó con su dedo índice –no toques los pies- le dijo con una macabra sonrisa. Mort soltó sus pies y dio un paso hacia atrás, por primera vez en su vida, Julien le provocaba terror. –Ahora, Maurice, mientras llega la hora de _irnos_ ¡vamos a mover el bote!-

-Pero, rey Julien, usted le prestó la caja de música a Cabo para su cita ¿ya lo olvidó?-

-Ah sí… pero eso no importa, Maurice, aquí tenemos nuestra caja de música- dijo señalándose la boca -¡CANTEN, LÉMURES MÍOS, CANTEN!- ordenó animado y los tres comenzaron a cantar y bailar; duraron horas de esa manera, hasta el momento en que el atardecer comenzó a hacer su acto de presencia, y con él, un par de primates que se acercaron al hábitat de los lémures llamando al rey. Él los miró y se despidió de ellos con su mano. -¡Váyanse por la sombrita!- gritó divertido.

-¿No irá con ellos, majestad?- preguntó Maurice al ver alejarse a Phil y Mason.

-No- le respondió sin dejar de bailar –Ellos se irán antes porque quieren pasar a ver una obra de teatro. La idea a mí me pareció aburrida, así que los alcanzaré al anochecer.-

-Pero a usted le gusta el teatro.-

Julien se detuvo y miró a su súbdito –hoy no me siento de humor. ¡Vamos, sigue moviendo tu enorme bote!- le dijo para después continuar cantando y bailando, hasta que la noche cayó y fue tiempo de que el rey se fuera a su "campamento".

Dio un salto para salir del lugar, aterrizando al lado de un pingüino de cabeza plana que aparentemente iba llegando. Había capturado su atención. –Cola anillada- lo llamó. El lémur miró a Skipper, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna. –Ya está oscuro ¿Vas a algún lugar?-

-_Tonto entrometido_- escuchó decir a varias voces en su cabeza -Sí- respondió sin rodeos el rey.

-Ah… y ¿a dónde vas a éstas horas?-

-A acampar con Mason y Phil.- Mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, intentando responder brevemente y que él dejara de hacer preguntas. Temía que aquellas voces lo obligaran a lastimarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo te refieres a los simios como "Mason y Phil"? ¿Y desde cuándo sales a acampar con ellos?-

-_Se está entrometiendo demasiado_- le cantaron las voces, poniéndolo nervioso -Hoy es una noche especial.- respondió.

-Mmm…- Skipper se frotó el mentón y observó al lémur de pies a cabeza -¿Dónde están Mort y Maurice?-

-En el hábitat.- deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ya lo dejara irse, las voces se estaban alterando demasiado -_Una pregunta más y tendremos que arrancarle la lengua. Tal vez así aprenda a no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos._-

-¿No irán contigo?- Julien sólo negó con la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo en la batalla por el control de su cuerpo. -¿Por qué?- El lémur ya no respondió, sólo clavó la mirada en el pingüino, si no se le ocurría algo, Skipper sería lastimado. Querían que le quitara la lengua. -Tú casi nunca sales sin ellos.-

-Ésta ocasión entra en ese "casi"- Se tranquilizó un poco ante el silencio del pingüino, quizás aún podía salvarlo -¿Vas a continuar con tu interrogatorio o ya me puedo ir? _Ellos_ me están esperando- el líder sólo negó con la cabeza. Julien se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida del zoológico. Tal vez aquellas voces se lo estaban llevando a quién sabe dónde, pero por lo menos, logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo para evitar que hirieran a su amigo. Aunque Skipper no lo considerara como tal.

Caminó sin rumbo por un buen rato, sin observar en realidad a su alrededor. Cuando su cuerpo detuvo su andar, se encontraba frente al bosque, no podía verse nada por la falta de la luz solar; hacía frío, y el sonido del viento golpeando las hojas de los árboles era aterrador –_llegamos, Juliencito_- le dijeron las voces en su cabeza, que alguna vez, salieron del guardapelo. –_Entra._-

-No…- susurró con miedo. No entendía por qué se sentía tan asustado, se suponía que ellos eran sus amigos, él mismo les dio permiso de quedarse a su lado, y aun así, no quería entrar en la oscuridad. Su mirada se fijó en la nada, o eso parecía, pues ahí, a lo lejos, parado justo frente a él, había una sombra. Un niño del que no podía identificar sus facciones, pero sabía que lo miraba.

-_Te_ _ordenamos que entres_- le dijeron molestos -_¡ENTRA, MALDITA SEA!_- gritaron con desesperación ante la desobediencia de su, ahora, hospedero. Julien caminó tembloroso hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se topó con algo frío, una roca. Como pudo se sentó sobre ella, sujetándose con fuerza, casi enterrando las uñas en la dura capa de tierra sobre la que reposaba; escuchaba con horror los gritos, maldiciones y obscenidades que le gritaban, hasta que las voces se callaron. Ya no estaba solo.

-No quiero ir- dijo susurrando una vez se percató de que los pingüinos estaban cerca de él. Un mar de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus ojos, su mirada expresaba terror.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Skipper acercándose más al asustado lémur, que mantenía la mirada fija sobre el bosque.

-Skipper, hay alguien ahí- le informó Cabo señalando hacia la oscuridad que hipnotizaba la mirada del rey. Julien sólo deseaba regresar a su reino, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, sólo anhelaba estar con sus amigos. Sentirse seguro.

-No dejes que me lleven- le suplicó al jefe de los pingüinos sujetándose la cabeza. Aunque su corazón latía tan rápido que no sonaba como latido, sino como zumbido, respiraba con pesadez –no dejes que me lleven- repitió.

Skipper lo abrazó con cariño (suceso que desconcertó a todas las aves), permitiendo que el lémur se aferrara a su cuerpo también. No podía contener su miedo, expresándolo con un temblor corporal. -No lo permitiré, lo prometo- escuchó al comandante consolarlo. Se sintió más tranquilo al saber que él estaría dispuesto a protegerlo, pero al sentir el cariño y la calidez del abrazo del pingüino, entendió que había sido engañado. Se sentía como un imbécil al haber caído tan fácil en la trampa. Ellos querían entrar en su cuerpo, y él lo permitió.

-"_Yo lo vigilaré toda la noche"_- había dicho Maurice –_"si algo pasa, los llamaré en seguida, no dejaré que nadie se lo lleve"_- Todas esas las palabras no dejaban su mente, la incógnita del verdadero padecimiento del rey lémur lo atormentaba. Él era un científico, no creía en esas tonterías de ángeles y demonios; pero si quería refutar todo eso, y dar una explicación racional, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, tenía que investigar más allá. Encontrar la falla en los exámenes psiquiátricos que le había estado practicando a Julien durante esos últimos días. Kowalski abrió los ojos y prestó toda su atención al entorno. Todos seguían dormidos. Se levantó de la litera, y cuidando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, subió por la escalera para abrir lentamente la escotilla, emitiendo ésta un fuerte rechinido que lo hizo girarse bruscamente hacia sus amigos, preguntándose si Skipper o Cabo lo habrían escuchado (ya que Rico tenía el sueño muy pesado), pero en su lugar, se encontró con cierta lechuza ya conocida para él, ella le había puesto enormes orejeras a sus dos amigos. -Alba- susurró con sorpresa.

-La deep web- le dijo misteriosamente como si conociera el motivo de su salida del cuartel –pero no te tardes, es peligrosa.- le sonrió, para después acariciar y besar la frente de Cabo con ternura.

El científico no perdió más tiempo y salió apresurado del lugar, sin importarle el fuerte ruido de la escotilla, pues ahora sabía que nadie excepto Alba podía escucharlo -¿La deep web?- masculló mientras se dirigía al hábitat de los chimpancés, llevaba consigo su teléfono.

Le lechuza se había quedado esa noche con ellos por órdenes de Skipper. –"_Hay que tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más."_- le había susurrado el cabeza plana luego de invitar cordialmente a la lechuza a pasar la noche en el cuartel, pues al día siguiente, le organizarían una cena de presentación.

Kowalski entró al hábitat que era su destino, y suavemente, despertó a los primates que lo habitaban -¿Se puede saber por qué nos despiertas a media noche, pingüino?- preguntó molesto Mason, mientras Phil hacía ademanes, que por la mirada que le dirigió el primate de pelo café, daba a entender que le decía groserías.

-Necesito su ayuda- les pidió con la voz baja.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta el amanecer?-

-No. Skipper podría darse cuenta.- Les dijo enarcando sus cejas.

-Ajá… ¿y por qué no quieres que se entere?-

-Es confidencial- atinó a decir –Ahora, Phil- le entregó el teléfono al primate –quiero que busques: signos de la posesión demoniaca.-

Mason y Phil se miraron desconcertados y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas -Q-quieres que Phil busque… ¿qué?-

-Ya lo dije.-

-¿Por qué nos pides algo así?-

-Es confidencial- volvió a decir –ahora, por favor, háganlo- Los chimpancés se miraron entre sí de nuevo y cumplieron con la petición. Pasaron varias horas, el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes, dejando ver los hermosos colores del amanecer, pero ellos le indicaban al pingüino que su tiempo se agotaba. –Nada de esto me es muy útil- se quejó Kowalski, frotándose la parte inferior del pico. Intentaba pensar. –"_la deep web"_- recordó que le había dicho Alba, seguramente ahí encontraría información más útil que: o le daba la razón, o lo desmentía. Sabía bien cómo entrar en la zona oscura de internet y qué precauciones tomar, pero aun así no le sería tan fácil. Se dirigió (en compañía de los primates) a la oficina de Alice, en donde luego de un rato de instalar y desinstalar cosas, tenía todo listo. Era tiempo de entrar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Mason con un extraño nudo en el estómago. Sentía miedo de la actitud del pingüino.

-Voy a entrar en la deep web.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Se dice que internet es como un iceberg. Todas las páginas y buscadores que usamos comúnmente son sólo la punta, representando tan sólo al 4% de lo que es internet en realidad. El otro 96% es conocido como internet profunda o deep web, ahí puedes encontrar de TODO, absolutamente todo; incluso se dice que es vigilada por el FBI y que es ilegal entrar, pero si en alguna parte encontraré lo que busco, es ahí.- Dijo incrementando el escalofrío en la columna de los primates. Se aseguró de cubrir todos los ángulos para mantenerse en el anonimato, y, tras ingresar algunos códigos… entró. Eran tan espeluznante como sus investigaciones le sugerían, quizás hasta peor. Vio cosas que deseó no haberse topado nunca, pero debía ser fuerte, estaba ahí por una razón. Con ayuda de los primates, volvió a buscar sobre posesiones y la manera de identificarlos; su hipótesis fue correcta, encontró lo que buscaba… y por desgracia, mucho más. –Ya pueden irse, gracias por su ayuda.- Les dijo Kowalski secamente.

-¿Qué? Pero no te hemos ayudado a traducir nada aún, Phil sólo ha escrito un par de cosas.- Le dijo Mason tranquilamente, aunque por dentro, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Está bien, no necesitaré que traduzcan, aquí hay videos e imágenes que me ayudarán a entender. Vamos, váyanse, no quiero que vean esto.- Los chimpancés se miraron de nuevo, y asintieron para después salir del lugar. Kowalski sacó de entre sus plumas su libreta y comenzó a documentar en ella las horribles cosas que estaba presenciando –Santo Dios...- susurró en un intento por calmar el pánico que comenzaba a sentir en su interior. Si antes estaba escéptico sobre todas esas cosas, ahora las creía con toda certeza. Sólo le restaba analizar toda la información que tenía para poder responderle a Skipper ¿Posesión o esquizofrenia?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-Se hablan muchas cosas sobre la Deep Web, muchos dicen que no es real y mucho dicen que sí, pero eso es algo en lo que yo no me voy a meter. Sólo la utilizo como parte de la historia, el si es real o no lo dejo a su criterio. :3**

**-Insisto, el fic NO es slash, está dentro del género "friendship" así que todo lo que hable sobre Skipper y Julien, Cabo o Kowalski, es meramente eso, amistad. Ya si ustedes lo quieren ver como slash, será desición suya. :D**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y que sigan la historia c: me hacen feliz. uvu Por favor sigan comentando y si tienen dudas, como siempre, pueden dejarlas y yo las responderé con gusto.**


	8. Respuestas Negación

Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de DreamWorks no me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Tom MacGrath y Eric Darnell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 :3 éste cap es de muchas explicaciones; y a mí en lo personal, a pesar de todo el diálogo y explicaciones, me gusta. xD<strong>

**Bueno :B espero que hayan estado tomando nota de los nombres de los capítulos, ya que aquí sabrán por qué tienen esos títulos.**

**Ok, los dejo para que lean. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII.- Respuestas. Negación.<strong>_

El científico regresó al cuartel, algo cansado, agobiado por todo lo que vio y deseaba sacar de su mente, sentía que todo aquello lo volvería loco. Eran las 1000 horas, seguramente Skipper lo regañaría y castigaría con severidad por haber salido sin permiso y volver tan tarde; pero cuando entró al bunker, se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos y la lechuza -¿Qué tal el ejercicio, soldado?- le preguntó el líder. Había orgullo en su mirada.

-Eh…- titubeó Kowalski, no entendía lo ocurrido, hasta que notó que Alba le guiñaba un ojo. Seguramente ella le había mentido a Skipper sobre su paradero, diciéndole que había salido para hacer ejercicio -¡Bien! ¡Excelente!- respondió por fin con una sonrisa nerviosa –nada mejor que… trotar por la mañana- dijo con algo de inseguridad, aun así, logró engañar a su líder.

-Me alegra que estés tan animado, compadre, pero hoy es día de descanso. Aun así, felicidades por la dedicación- Skipper sonrió, estaba orgulloso de que su teniente quisiera ejercitarse, eso mejoraría su desempeño en las misiones y los volvería una mejor unidad. –Bien, caballeros y dama. Como ya les había mencionado, el día de hoy le haremos una cena de presentación a Cabeza acorazonada, con el motivo de ser formalmente la novia de nuestro Cabo Cabito- explicó con las aletas en la cintura, llamando la atención de su teniente ¿a qué se debía ese repentino cambio? -Cabo, Kowalski, Rico- dijo el líder con autoridad, sacando de su ensimismamiento a su teniente –ustedes vayan a buscar provisiones. Pescado, condimentos, todo lo que haga falta- los tres aludidos saludaron a su comandante, aceptando sus órdenes –Cabeza acorazonada, necesitaré de tu toque femenino para arreglar éste lugar- le comentó a la lechuza, quien sonrió y asintió. -¡Bien, señores! Esta cena no se hará sola ¡vayan!- ordenó. Cabo posó sus ojos en Alba y ella le regresó la mirada, se llevó las alas al pecho y le sonrió con gran amor; el joven pingüino entendió el gesto como un "te amo" y su rostro se iluminó de emoción. Después salió del lugar.

La lechuza colocó sus alas a sus costados, su rostro se puso serio y se giró para ver a los ojos de Skipper, que permanecía parado detrás de ella –Querías estar a solas conmigo ¿no es así?- le dijo dignamente.

-¡Vaya, no se te escapa nada!- comentó él –Sabía que no eras tan inocente como Cabo.-

-Aunque su edad y la mía sea la misma, psicológicamente soy mayor. Pero tú ya sabes eso, ese es el fin del espionaje- le dijo con la voz acusadora.

-¿Sabías que los espiaba?- se sobresaltó Skipper, ahora toda su paranoia parecía tomar sentido.

-Sí.-

-¿Cómo puede ser? Soy un experto en espionaje.-

-Bueno, si tú tienes tus instintos, yo tengo mi sexto sentido; ambos pueden decirnos cosas alocadas y paranoicas, pero podemos confiar en ellos.- concluyó. El líder estaba anonadado, ahora que veía abiertamente ese lado que no le comentó a Kowalski en el informe, no lo podía creer. -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

Skipper recobró la compostura en cuestión de segundos y se llevó las aletas a la cintura –Tú sabes lo que le está ocurriendo a Cola anillada, estoy seguro- dijo con la voz firme –Será mejor que hables ahora.-

-No creo que lo entiendas aún. No estás listo…-

-¡No estoy de humor para tu filosofía dramática de telenovela!- Le gritó con desesperación, convirtiendo sus aletas en puños -¡Sólo dime qué cangrejos ocurre con Julien!- Alba no se intimidó por el tono de voz del pingüino, pero tampoco respondió. El jefe entendió que necesitaba calmarse, respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar –Dime, ese guardapelo ¿está maldito?- dijo con mayor tranquilidad.

-No- respondió estoica –fue usado en un ritual satánico para invocar demonios, que ahora están dentro de tu amigo.-

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Skipper, había un leve tono de victoria en su voz, pero a la lechuza su exclamación le pareció bastante estúpida.

-¿Y de qué te sirve saberlo?- lo enfrentó -¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Pues…- titubeó él –un exorcismo.-

-Esto no es juego, Skipper- lo regañó Alba -¿Sabes al menos cómo se hacen?- el líder se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía qué y cómo responder –El simple hecho de pensar en hacerlo es una estupidez. Son procedimientos muy delicados ¡No puedes tomarlo a la ligera!-

Skipper bajó la cabeza, normalmente no permitía que nadie le hablara de esa forma, se lo permitió a ella por una sola razón: estaba inseguro de sí mismo. –No me rendiré así de fácil. Sin importar lo que digas, haremos el exorcismo, y sé que todo resultará bien.-

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de la probabilidad que hay de provocarle la muerte ¿verdad?- le dijo con sorna, causando un estremecimiento en el pingüino –si cuando se trata de UN solo demonio hay enormes posibilidades de que muera durante el exorcismo, imagínate si se trata de seis.-

-¿S-Seis?- Skipper palideció.

-Lo que hay dentro de Julien es una legión, y eso no es cualquier cosa. Pero ¿sabes? Conozco una forma de salvarlo, aunque no te va a gustar.- le dijo confundiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Maurice le preparaba una malteada de mango a Julien, mientras Mort le ayudaba pasándole ingredientes. El rey estaba sentado en su trono, mirando fijamente en la dirección del bosque, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero no así sus ojos que transmitían un inmenso dolor, pues en su interior se desataba una intensa lucha, abriendo heridas que fueron más obvias cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Lágrima que nadie notó.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper se recargó de golpe sobre la mesa para evitar caerse, tenía una expresión de horror en sus facciones –No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso- se giró bruscamente y la sujetó por los hombros de manera amenazante -¡¿Tienes idea de lo cruel que es eso?! ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti!-<p>

-¡Sé que es cruel, pero es la única forma!- se defendió soltándose del agarre del pingüino.

-Lo dices tan fácil… no te importa Cabo ¿cierto?-

-Claro que me importa, y mucho, pero el dolor y el amor son emociones tan fuertes, que son capaces de luchar contra muchas cosas.-

-¡Dime cómo puede el dolor luchar contra algo!- la retó. Estaba enfurecido, angustiado, asustado y nervioso, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Skipper, por algo se llama "sacrificio"- respondió tranquilamente –pero Cabo no debe enterarse de nada hasta que llegue el momento de realizarlo. No necesitamos asustarlo antes de tiempo.-

Skipper se quedó en silencio un momento, trataba de digerir la horrible proposición de Alba –No, no lo voy a permitir.- dijo con los sentimientos atrapados en su garganta -Dime que hay otra opción, por favor- suplicó. Su corazón aprisionaba su pecho, el sufrimiento y la preocupación se habían apoderado de su interior. Ya no podía gritar, reclamar o pelear… se sentía tan débil.

-Sí, pero tampoco es agradable.- Le dijo acercándose a él; acarició la mejilla derecha del comandante con su ala para mirarlo a los ojos -Tienes la libertad de elegir, Skipper- le dijo con la voz misteriosa -permiso o sacrificio. Julien o Cabo- concluyó.

-¿Ambos implican su muerte?- preguntó él casi en susurro. Sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero aun así, quería estar seguro de que su decisión, sin ser la más fácil, sería la mejor.

-Sí...- el corazón del pingüino se estrujó al escuchar la respuesta, se apartó bruscamente de la lechuza y se giró, dándole la espalda para que no notara como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Escuchó abrirse la compuerta, seguida por la risa del pequeño e inocente pingüino, que era el centro (aunque lo ignoraba) de aquellos sentimientos.

-Skipper, aquí está todo lo que pediste- le dijo a su líder, pero éste no se giró para mirarlo.

-Bien, Rico y tú prepararán la cena- respondió con algo de frialdad, y sin dar la cara a su equipo, entró al laboratorio de Kowalski –Tendremos una reunión a las 1600, necesito decirles algo… hasta entonces, tienen el día libre.- dijo sin más para después cerrar la puerta de golpe; se recargó sobre ella, y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar. Deslizó su cuerpo por la puerta hasta llegar al piso y hundió su rostro entre sus aletas, cubriéndose también el pico para evitar que sus gritos se escucharan al exterior.

-¿Pasó algo mientras nos fuimos?- preguntó Cabo inocentemente.

-No, sólo…- pensó Alba un momento en su respuesta –creo que no le gustó la decoración, dijo que era demasiado… bonita- mintió. Los tres pingüinos miraron a su alrededor, no era una decoración muy elaborada (puesto que fue hecha durante la corta charla para que nadie sospechara de que aquella "cena de presentación" era una farsa), pero había bastantes flores, y los tres cayeron en la mentira de la lechuza, pues sabían que Skipper no era fan de las flores.

* * *

><p>Julien permanecía encima del árbol en el hábitat de Marlene. Ella estaba nadando, y él sólo la contemplaba desde lejos -Es tan hermosa- se dijo, Marlene siempre se lo había parecido. –<em>Así que eso quieres<em>- intervinieron aquellas voces que ya nunca lo dejaban tranquilo –_eso tendrás_- dijeron burlonamente, haciendo a Julien lamerse los labios. Esperó hasta que Marlene entrara a su cueva para bajar del árbol y seguirla; se detuvo en la entrada, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la nutria pero deteniendo sus ojos en su trasero –no la lastimen- suplicó Julien, pero su voz sólo se oía en el interior de su mente –_no te preocupes, haremos justo lo que quieres: nos encargaremos de que la hagas tuya… aunque ella no quiera_- se burlaron -¡No quiero que la lastimen!- gritó intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, si lo había recuperado para salvar a Skipper, con mayor razón debía hacerlo para salvar a Marlene. -_Marlene_- la llamaron cantando su nombre.

-¿Eh?- se giró ella al escuchar su nombre, al ver al lémur no pudo evitar sonreír –Julien ¿qué haces aquí? Nunca vienes de visita- le dijo con dulzura, dejando la toalla a un lado y caminando hacia él.

-_Vine porque hay algo que quiero hacer contigo_- hicieron a Julien responder, podía detectarse lujuria en su voz, una voz que sonaba más grave de lo normal.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó un poco asustada al percibirlo libidinoso, la mirada del lémur la ponía nerviosa -¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?-

Julien comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, y a su vez, Marlene daba pasos hacia atrás, en un inútil intento por alejarse; una vez Marlene golpeó con su espalda la pared, el lémur se abalanzó sobre la acorralada nutria. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el cuerpo de Julien tocarse contra el suyo, esperaba asustada lo peor pero… él la abrazaba. Sólo la abrazaba. –No van a herirte- le susurró, causando confusión en la nutria.

-¿Quiénes?- le preguntó Marlene hablándole al oído. Julien se mantuvo en silencio -¿estás bien?-

-…no, no estoy bien- respondió el rey con un hilo de voz –y no quiero que te me acerques más.- le dijo al oído para después apartarse de su cuerpo y salir del lugar, dejando a una confundida Marlene atrás. Logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo justo a tiempo, aún estaba fuerte, pero su fuerza se estaba acabando, ellos lo debilitaban poco a poco y no tardaría en estar a su merced, pues desde que les dio el permiso de quedarse, se apoderaban de su cuerpo, haciéndolo decir y hacer cosas que no deseaba, como provocar a Maurice o intentar abusar de Marlene. Regresó a su hábitat y se tiró sobre el rebotador, se sentía agotado, deseaba poder dormir y que cuando despertara, todo hubiese sido una maldita pesadilla. A penas tenía unos minutos acostado, cuando percibió que un cuerpo pequeño se aferró a sus pies; los acariciaba, frotaba su cabecita sobre ellos y los masajeaba con gran cariño (sólo le faltaba besarlos). Normalmente odiaba que le tocara los pies, pero no tenía fuerzas para patear al pequeño lémur y gritarle que no los tocara, además, extrañamente sus caricias se sentían de lo mejor. Tal vez le era relajante por su cansancio físico, o tal vez, la calidez del cariño sincero que Mort sentía por él penetraba en su interior llenándolo de una extraña dicha. Fingió estar dormido para que su súbdito continuara con su labor y no cuestionara el por qué ahora le permitía el tocar sus patas. El lémur ratón alzó la mirada para observar el guardapelo, había algo que deseaba hacer.

* * *

><p>Cabo, Rico y Alba estaban sentados frente al televisor, jugando con una consola de video. Kowalski los observaba desde atrás, con una sonrisa formada en su pico, pero con incertidumbres en su cerebro. Giró su cabeza para mirar la puerta que daba al laboratorio, Skipper llevaba ya un buen rato dentro, y él sabía, que cuando su líder se encerraba de esa forma, algo andaba mal. Caminó sigilosamente hasta su cama y pasó las aletas por debajo de la almohada, sacando un par de pequeños radios (los mismos que utilizaban para comunicarse durante las misiones). Pasó uno por debajo de la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, para enseguida colocarse el radio que sostenía en su aleta sobre el oído. -¿Qué quieres, Kowalski?- escuchó a su líder decirle.<p>

-Llevas ya un buen rato ahí- le dijo con suavidad, aunque sabía que sus amigos no lo escuchaban por sus animados gritos, fruto de la emoción de los videojuegos.

-Tú pasas mucho tiempo aquí y yo no te digo nada.- respondió Skipper sin importarle lo tonto que sabía que fue su respuesta.

-Sí, pero es mi laboratorio- rio el científico –yo me siento completo y en las nubes cuando paso horas y horas ahí, inventando y haciendo cálculos, pero no es igual para ti. Tú sólo quieres estar a solas ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No es nada.-

-Skipper ¿por qué siempre quieres cargar con todo tú solo?- cuestionó Kowalski –siempre nos hablas de que somos un equipo, y que tenemos que apoyarnos unos a otros, pero tú guardas muchas cosas para ti, y eso no es sano.- Skipper guardó silencio –Vamos, dime.-

-¿Por qué tanto repentino interés? Me he callado cosas durante años y nunca habías venido queriendo ser mi psicólogo.-

-Porque eres una bomba de tiempo- le dijo aun susurrando, pero ahora había preocupación en su voz –y presiento que estás a punto de explotar.- Nuevamente, su líder guardó silencio. –Adelante.-

-Es sólo que… tengo una difícil decisión que tomar. Es todo.- respondió finalmente luego de varios minutos de completo silencio. Su voz sonaba tan débil, que a Kowalski le bastó escucharla para saber que había estado llorando.

-No tienes que cargar con ello tú solo, Skipper, podemos dialogarlo y tomar una decisión entre todos.-

-No. Hay cosas, Kowalski, que son obligación mía, no de ustedes.- Le dijo secamente; segundos después, el científico ya no escuchó nada. Skipper había apagado el radio. Miró hacia el techo, se sentía muy extraño, sabía que Cabo y el resto no habían dejado de hacer escándalo, pero era como si no los escuchara. Cerró los ojos, odiaba que Skipper se embotellara de esa forma en sí mismo y dejara fuera a todos los demás. Incluido él. –"_Seguramente tiene algo que ver con Cabo"_- pensó, recordando aquella charla con su líder hace un par de días.

* * *

><p><em>-Skipper, creo que debemos hablar- le dijo Kowalski con la voz seria pero un poco dulce.<em>

_-Estamos haciéndolo, soldado- Skipper permaneció inmutable, con la mirada fija en sus dibujos sobre Alba, no parecía tener mucho interés en lo que el genio quería decirle, pero él no iba a dejarlo así, tenían que hablar. Kowalski apretó su agarre sobre el hombro de Skipper y lo hizo girarse hacia él para que lo mirara a los ojos._

_-No, no quiero hablar con mi comandante- le hizo saber al pingüino más bajo –quiero hablar con mi hermano- su voz seguía siendo dulce, pero ahora era un poco más firme._

_Skipper soltó un suspiro y le sostuvo la mirada al pingüino que tenía en frente –No recuerdo la última vez que hablamos como hermanos- respondió levemente nostálgico._

_-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero ahora necesitamos hacerlo. Quiero abrirme contigo, Skipper, poder expresarme como lo hacía antes y espero que tú también estés dispuesto a hacerlo conmigo.- Hacía ya muchos años que habían comenzado a tratarse como comandante y teniente, así que tanto Skipper como Kowalski se sentían algo nerviosos de dejar eso de lado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, para volver a hablarse como lo que eran, hermanos._

_-Adelante- pronunció Skipper luego de un momento de estudiar lo que su amigo le había pedido._

_-Sé que es confuso para ti todo éste asunto de Cabo y Alba, pero, por favor, haz un esfuerzo ¿qué sientes?- preguntó, tratando de que su voz no sonara acusadora._

_-Es que no lo sé, Kowalski, sólo… me molesta.-_

_-Skipper, lo que sientes ¿crees que podrían ser celos?-_

_El pingüino cabeza plana alzó la mirada para fijarla sobre su teniente -¿qué quieres decir con "celos"?-_

_-Hace un momento me dijiste que Alba era atractiva- le dijo -¿no será que a ti también te gusta?-_

_-No digas tonterías, no es eso- respondió Skipper cruzándose de brazos, pero segundos después, bajó la cabeza –al menos… no por ella- Kowalski no dijo más, sólo caminó un paso para acercarse más a su hermano, mirándolo con ternura, pues a pesar de los minutos de silencio, sabía que aún quería hablar –desde que ella apareció tengo una extraña pesadilla- continuó rompiendo el hielo –no puedo recordarla con claridad, pero están ambos: Cabo y Alba. Y yo estoy en alguna parte cerca de ellos. Hay lluvia y está atardeciendo; no sé qué pasa, pero recuerdo que corro con desesperación hacia él mientras comienza a irse con ella, alejándose. Le grito algo, pero no sé qué; cuando por fin creo que llegué a él y lo abrazo… ya no está… y me invade una enorme sensación de vacío y dolor- la voz de Skipper iba quebrándose lentamente, hasta que Kowalski percibió lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas._

_-Creo que ahora entiendo; tienes miedo de perderlo- le dijo el alto a su hermano, poniendo su aleta sobre el hombro de él. –Pero, Skipper, esas cosas pasan. Todos crecemos y algún día debemos dejar el nido- le susurró –sé que no quieres que pase, pero Cabo no va a ser tu bebé para siempre.-_

_-¡Ya lo sé!- respondió el cabeza plana ahogado en llanto –pero… no quiero que se aleje nunca de mí. ¿Por qué tiene que venir esa ladrona a robárselo? Se aprovecha de su papel de hembra para quitármelo ¡porque sabe que no puedo competir con ella!- Kowalski abrazó a su hermano, consolándolo -Yo me hice cargo de él ¡Es mío! ¡ES MÍO!- gritó Skipper con la última fuerza de su voz._

_-Y siempre lo seguirá siendo, Skipper- le dijo con dulzura el más alto, acariciando la plana cabeza de su hermano –Cabo no va a dejar de quererte sólo porque ahora tiene una pareja.-_

_-Es que no es eso- respondió Skipper, intentando tranquilizarse –tengo el presentimiento, de que si Cabo se va con ella, no volveré a verlo nunca. Va a llevárselo a un lugar donde no puedo seguirlo.-_

_-Sólo estás siendo paranoico, es todo. Incluso cuando ya no viva en el cuartel, podrás seguir viéndolo, no es como que va a morirse por seguirla. Sabes qué Cabo no podría vivir sin verte.- finalizó Kowalski con una sonrisa, logrando (de alguna forma) inyectar tranquilidad en el corazón de Skipper. Permanecieron abrazados por un momento más, hasta que el pingüino más bajo logró serenarse, dejando una cálida sensación de satisfacción en ambos._

* * *

><p>-Creí que era paternalismo- se susurró Kowalski a sí mismo –pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar- concluyó. –No debería meterme; después de todo soy un científico, no la Doctora Corazón.- se reprochó.<p>

El reloj seguía caminando, Rico y el resto esperaban la aparición de su líder, pero no llegaba. -Kowalski- habló Cabo rompiendo por fin el silencio –Skipper dijo que nos reuniéramos a las 1600, y eso fue hace una hora y media, deberíamos ir a ver qué pasó ¿no crees?-

-Sí…- respondió el más alto. Los tres pingüinos se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse al laboratorio, dejando sola a Alba. –Skipper ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kowalski tocando la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que ésta estuviera sin seguro. Entraron en la habitación, estaba rodeada de una tenue oscuridad, y sentado frente al escritorio, podía verse una figura de cabeza plana.

-Estoy bien- respondió el líder, su voz sonaba extraña, como si arrastrara la lengua al hablar. Sus soldados se acercaron más a él, preocupados; en el piso, podían verse varias botellas extrañas, todas estaban vacías.

Kowalski tomó una botella que estaba sobre el escritorio (aún contenía la mitad del líquido) y la olfateó –Cerveza de pescado- susurró, para después dirigirle una mirada molesta a su comandante -¿estás ebrio?-

Skipper giró la cabeza y con dificultad intentó sostener la mirada sobre su teniente, tenía los ojos rojos –tal vez- musitó levemente culpable.

-¿Pero ¡qué te pasa!?- regañó el teniente, sin lograr causar impresión alguna en su líder.

-Tú no sueles beber así, Skipper ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Cabo confundido, mientras Rico levantaba de mala gana y refunfuñando las botellas del suelo, había 7 cerca de él (sin contar la que sostenía Kowalski).

-Porque se me dio la gana- respondió tajantemente el cabeza plana; nada odiaba más, que sus soldados cuestionaran sus decisiones (incluso esas) –dame esa botella, Kowalski- le ordenó poniéndose de pie.

-No, ya estás lo bastante borracho ¿no te parece?- le respondió cabreado, apartando la botella de su comandante.

-No me retes y ya dámela- dijo Skipper enfurecido, no estaba de buen humor y el alcohol empeoraba las cosas. El científico volvió a negarse, recibiendo que Skipper le gritara: -¡Es una orden, soldado!- molesto, Kowalski le entregó la cerveza a su líder, quien a penas la tuvo en sus aletas, se la empinó cual si fuera agua, para después girarse y arrojarla al suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos –sardinas, sigo consciente- dijo en modo de reproche -¿cómo le hacen los que se caen de borrachos?- exclamó un tanto divertido, mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no- expuso Kowalski interceptándolo a medio camino. Skipper hizo un sonido de fastidio con el pico cuando su teniente lo tomó por la aleta y lo llevó a rastras hasta el baño, arrojándolo dentro -¡Date una ducha!- gritó cabreado por su comportamiento irracional.

-¡Ni siquiera has prendido el calentador del agua!-

-No te estoy premiando, Skipper- le dijo tranquilamente pero con clara decepción, cerrando la puerta. Por primera vez en todos sus años como equipo, tenía a sus tres soldados en su contra. Pero bueno ¿qué esperaba? La gran idea que se le ocurrió para evadir la realidad, fue ponerse tan borracho como su cuerpo lo permitiera.

Luego del pequeño percance, los tres pingüinos salieron del laboratorio, afuera, Alba estaba sentada a la mesa; había retazos de papel frente a ella, con sus alas doblaba y esculpía hábilmente una montaña de papel frente ella, que no tomó forma hasta que los soldados se acercaron. -¡Qué hermoso!- exclamó Cabo, al ver de cerca aquello que su novia esculpía: una lechuza. Como si hiciese un retrato de sí misma. Se encantaron tanto viendo cómo Alba trabajaba con el papel, que no percibieron cuando Skipper salió del laboratorio, lo detectaron hasta el momento en que se sentó a la mesa, tenía cara de poco amigos. –Skipper ¿ya viste qué bonito?- preguntó dulcemente Cabo.

-Estoy ebrio y me vomité encima, ¿qué tiene de bonito?- respondió groseramente el cabeza plana, borrando la sonrisa del pico de su amigo –Bien, antes de la cena para Cabeza acorazonada, quiero que discutamos el caso de Julien- todos los presentes endurecieron sus facciones -¡Kowalski, reporte!-

El aludido sacó de entre sus plumas su libreta y 3 carpetas, en donde tenía recopilada toda la información que había recaudado sobre el tema (incluyendo los exámenes psiquiátricos que le había aplicado a Julien a lo largo de los días), para repartirle una a cada integrante de su equipo, en cuanto sus compañeros las abrieron, el teniente procedió a explicarse: –Dadas las circunstancias, lo primero que pensé era la causa del extraño comportamiento de Julien, como ya lo había mencionado, fue una enfermedad mental, de tal manera, que fui evaluando su comportamiento hasta encontrar una que encajara: esquizofrenia. En la primera hoja podrán encontrar los resultados obtenidos con pruebas psicométricas, neuropsicológicas y de neuroimagen con las que intenté diagnosticar dicha enfermedad, pero dado que no soy un psiquiatra, requeriremos al psiquiatra del cuartel de Antártida para confirmar...-

-Kowalski- interrumpió Skipper.

-¿Sí?-

-Me duele la cabeza así que sé más directo- le dijo tranquilamente frotándose las cienes con los ojos cerrados, se notaba su malestar.

-Lo siento, señor…- susurró. Se había esforzado mucho en acomodar toda la información para que Skipper le tomara tan poca importancia, pero a final de cuentas, estaba acostumbrado. –En la tercera hoja encontrarán las comparaciones sobre los síntomas de esquizofrenia contra los de una posesión demoniaca, y aquellos que están subrayados son los que ha presentado el rey Julien.- Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia los dibujos en las carpetas mientras Kowalski explicaba cada uno.

_**Signos de la esquizofrenia**_

_Ideas delirantes_

_Alucinaciones sensoriales_ (-dice escuchar voces y sonidos extraños-)

_Conducta extravagante_ (-esto es normal, dado que hablamos de Julien-)

_Pensamiento desorganizado_(-le cuesta trabajo prestar atención y concentrarse-)

_Dificultad para dormir_ (-padece de constantes pesadillas-)

_Disminución de la emoción_ (-constantemente Julien se muestra inexpresivo-)

_Ansiedad _

_Depresión_(-sí, últimamente está deprimido, pero eso es muy obvio-)

_Pensamientos suicidas_

_**Signos de la posesión**_

_Auto mutilación._

_Maldiciones anormales._

_Comportamiento amenazante, abusivo o violento sin motivo aparente._

_Aumento repentino en las tendencias o deseos sexuales._

_Cambio en el sentido del gusto (aceptación de los alimentos que antes detestaba) _(-Rico nos contó que lo vio comer nueces y pescado, dos cosas que odia.-)

_Pesadillas constantes o terrores extremos._

_Perdidas frecuentes en su memoria o perdidas de grandes lapsos de tiempo en el mismo día._

_Utilización de una lengua no conocida o con extraños acentos._

_Cambios de tono en la voz o múltiples voces._

_Comportamiento catatónico (pasar largos períodos de tiempo sin pestañear)._

_Afectación de los ojos_ (-Sus párpados se mantienen amoratados, cuando ya no deberían.-)

_Movimientos inusuales del cuerpo. (Retorcer el cuerpo de forma extraña y aparentemente imposible)._

-¿Notan algo?- preguntó Kowalski alzando una ceja y guardando silencio, para darle a sus escuchas el tiempo de analizar los datos.

–Casi… casi todos los signos de Julien indican esquizofrenia- dijo con asombro Cabo.

-Así es, y aun así… sé que esto sonará extraño, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero estoy seguro de que Julien no tiene esquizofrenia; si observan, todos los signos de posesión que tenemos registrados (excepto el de sus ojos) se pueden enmascarar con los de la esquizofrenia. Yo creo que lo que tenemos aquí son entes inhumanos, aunque se están escondiendo de nosotros, y sólo nos dejan ver lo quieren que veamos.-

-De verdad suena raro viniendo de ti, Kowalski, y bastante tonto, estás ignorando las pruebas- señaló Skipper -¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no es psiquiátrico?-

El científico tomó una gran bocanada de aire, claramente poniéndose nervioso –yo…- titubeó, tragó en seco, y finalmente, se decidió a hablar, decidido a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos –entré a la Deep Web, Skipper…-

-Ah, me desobedeciste- le dijo Skipper tranquilamente poniendo sus aletas sobre la mesa, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera por la espalda de su teniente, cuando Skipper no gritaba, era cuando más miedo le tenía –te prohibí volver a entrar.-

-Lo sé…-

-Y aun así lo hiciste.-

-Skipper- intervino Cabo –no creo que sea el momento para que lo regañes.-

El comandante miró a su pequeño soldado, y regresó la vista hacia Kowalski, tratando de evitar que los presentes notaran que intentaba evadir el tema. -Bien- bufó –continúa.-

El teniente volvió a tragar en seco para poder hablar, ahora, claramente nervioso –aunque este tipo de cosas no es tan común como se cree, y casi siempre se encuentra una explicación científica, encontré muchos testimonios donde explican que éstos entes se ocultan de aquellos que consideran una amenaza para sus planes hasta que puedan debilitar a su víctima y poseerla; muchas veces usando como camuflaje alguna enfermedad mental. Porque su mayor fortaleza, es que creas que no existen.- Explicó.

-¿Entonces el guardapelo está maldito?- preguntó Cabo mirando a Alba, buscando en sus ojos el por qué les había escondido algo así.

–No, sólo fue utilizado como un vector, un conducto por el cual se conectaron a nuestro mundo.- Respondió la lechuza, obteniendo la atención de todos, pero sintiéndose incómoda por la mirada levemente acusadora de Cabo. –Si hubiésemos salido a buscar el guardapelo la noche en que llegué, nos habríamos dado cuenta de que Julien lo tenía, y no estaríamos pasando por esto.- Dijo en un susurro; por debajo del agua, estaba sembrando culpa en el corazón de Skipper y desviando la atención puesta sobre ella, pero nadie se percató de su acusación, excepto el mismo Skipper, pues fue justo lo que su comentario le hizo sentir.

-¿Y por qué sería Julien un blanco para estos "entes"? si insisten en creer que se trata de algo tan fantasioso.- Dijo Skipper con leve molestia mientras se cruzaba de aletas, confundiendo a Alba, pues sus comentarios eran totalmente contrarios a lo que le había dicho a ella hace unas horas.

-Normalmente este tipo de espectros buscan a la víctima más sensible psicológicamente (o a una que esté deprimida o con baja autoestima), para alimentarse de ella y llevarla a los cuatro niveles previos a la posesión total- respondió con tranquilidad Kowalski, mientras por su cerebro cruzaban todos los conocimientos que había adquirido durante la mañana.

-¿Niveles?- cuestionó su líder.

-Sí- dijo el genio aclarándose la garganta -primero está la _Manifestación_, que es cuando el demonio se hace presente, simpatiza con la víctima mediante engaños y comienza a alimentarse de ella, pudiendo causarle varios moretones en diferentes partes del cuerpo (eso explicaría el por qué los párpados de Julien siguen amoratados a pesar del paso de los días), la victima también comienza a ver y escuchar cosas; después viene la _Infestación_, aquí el ente se gana la confianza de su víctima y consigue que lo invite a entrar en su cuerpo, logrando tomar control de algunos pensamientos y acciones; el tercer nivel es la_ Opresión_, cuando el demonio comienza a afectar a la persona psicológica, física y emocionalmente, el objetivo es hacer que la víctima renuncie a la lucha o a la voluntad de vivir y sobre todo a su alma, pudiendo conseguirla mediante el suicidio; el cuarto nivel es la _Posesión completa_, cuando el ente tiene total control sobre los pensamientos individuales, de las emociones y de la conducta. Y Finalmente viene la _Destrucción de la víctima_, cumpliendo su único propósito: la muerte del huésped. Pero cuanto más dolor y sufrimiento haya causado la entidad, mejor para ella.- Finalizó el científico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-Recuerden que los pingüinos no saben leer, por lo que todo lo que Kowalski explica sobre los signos que muestra Julien, son sólo dibujos que representen lo que está diciendo.**

**-No tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman esos aparatitos que utilizan los pingüinos para comunicarse (esos que aparecen en capítulos como: Bombas fuera, Un día perfecto, etcétera) pero parecen mono auriculares bluetooth, y por eso los mencioné así xD si alguien se sabe el nombre, dígamelo por favor, para corregir. C:**

**-Skipper mencionó una pesadilla, nuevamente les comento: aquel que guste conocerla más a fondo, la puede encontrar en mi cuenta, se llama Pesadilla de un Adiós y es un one-shot, pero recuerden NO es obligatorio que la lean para seguir la trama de ésta historia, es sólo para aquellos que gusten leerla.**

**-Me dijeron en un review en el capítulo pasado que el texto estaba muy pegado y no se entendía bien, así que intenté dar espacios, espero que ya se vea mejor. :)**

**Sigan dejando sus lindos reviews me encanta leerlos *3* y a los que leen y no comentan, no muerdo, en serio :c no teman a comentar, acepto todos los comentarios. :D**


	9. Opresión

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de DreamWorks no me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 aquí les traigo el capítulo 8. Noté que las lecturas disminuyeron :c y supongo que es porque no leen la acción y el terror que esperan, así que aquí vengo con todo eso y un poquito más 7u7 porque en 4 capítulos más, llegamos al final. *O*<br>**

**Bueno, ya dejo la habladuría y los dejo leer, que es por lo que están aquí.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIII.- Opresión<strong>_

La alarma sonó inundando el cuartel de un color rojo brillante -¡Son los lémures!- gritó Skipper dirigiéndose hacia la escotilla, siendo seguido por el resto de las aves.

Al salir, escucharon como Julien gritaba con desesperación y rabia en un idioma desconocido para ellos; estaba tirado en el suelo mientras parecía convulsionarse, retorciéndose hacia atrás con ayuda de su cabeza, arqueando su espalda apenas un poco menos que el día en que aquellos seres entraron en su cuerpo. Maurice y Mort lo sujetaban de los brazos, intentando calmarlo. –Me parece que está maldiciendo.- Comentó Alba.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!- gritó Kowalski, incitando a todos para salir de la isla de concreto -¿qué hacemos, Skipper?- preguntó exaltado, pero se detuvo en seco al no escuchar una respuesta. Todos se giraron, notando a su comandante aún de pie en la isla, mirando fijamente a Julien. -¿Skipper?- su líder se mantuvo inmutable, sumido en sus pensamientos -¡Skipper!- lo llamó, ésta vez estaba claramente molesto, pero de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta; Skipper sólo lo miró seriamente, luego observó a Cabo, regresó la vista sobre el cuerpo convulsionándose de Julien, para finalmente darse media vuelta y volver a entrar al cuartel, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos y al lémur. –No es cierto…- fue lo único que Kowalski pudo pronunciar antes de que la razón lo hiciera volver en sí y dirigirse con prisa hacia los angustiados lémures, seguido por el resto del equipo. El rey lémur seguía gritando, maldiciendo en un idioma ajeno a él, retorciéndose y tensando todo su cuerpo; cuando finalmente un grito desgarrador, similar al de una bestia exhalando su último aliento, fue expulsado de las cuerdas vocales de Julien, y así, las convulsiones se detuvieron. Kowalski acercó su oído al pecho del lémur, recorriéndole un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que su corazón había dejado de latir. -¡No!- el científico se apresuró a brindarle respiración cardio-pulmonar –Quédate con nosotros, Julien ¡no te rindas!- le decía, mientras Rico vomitaba un desfibrilador. Fueron segundos disfrazados de minutos, hasta que finalmente, Julien abrió los ojos e inhaló aire, ensanchando sus pulmones tanto como su pecho se lo permitió.

Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, había miedo y angustia en su mirada -¿Y Skipper?- preguntó el lémur con voz débil, consecuencia de sus gritos anteriores y la falta de oxígeno -¿dónde está? Él me prometió que no permitiría que me llevaran… lo prometió.- dijo sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas.

Los rostros de Kowalski y Rico se endurecieron, intercambiaron miradas molestas, aunque él fuera el líder, Skipper se había ganado una buena paliza. Ambos pingüinos se pusieron en pie y regresaron a su hábitat, no sin antes dejar a Cabo y Alba a cargo de los lémures. Al bajar por la escotilla, notaron que su comandante estaba parado frente a la mesa, firmando documentos. -¿Qué estás haciendo, Skipper?- preguntó cabreado Kowalski.

-Oficialmente- respondió el aludido –estoy declarando a Julien como esquizofrénico. Haré que Maurice firme ésta solicitud de internamiento y la enviaré al Cuartel General. Estoy se acaba hoy.- finalizó y salió apresurado del lugar, cargando la solicitud para el hospital psiquiátrico del Cuartel General y dejando a sus hombres paralizados. Skipper aterrizó en el hábitat de los lémures; Cabo estaba sentado al lado de Julien, acariciando su cabeza, el de cola anillada parecía estar dormido; últimamente, siempre lucía en extremo cansado y se dormía casi de golpe luego de los extraños sucesos. El cabeza plana se acercó a Maurice y extendió la solicitud frente a él –necesito que firmes esto, mamífero.-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el ayeaye, alzando una ceja.

-Es una solicitud de ingreso a un hospital psiquiátrico.- Le informó con frialdad –Es para Cola anillada.-

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Maurice -¿Estás loco? ¡No firmaré nada!-

-No hagas esto, Skipper- intervino Kowalski, que junto a Rico, acababa de arribar al lugar. Se acercó a su líder y le puso una aleta en el hombro –Abre los ojos, Julien no está enfermo, es víctima de…-

-¿Quieres cerrar el pico?- lo calló Skipper amenazantemente, no siempre necesitaba gritar para ser intimidante -escúchame, lémur- se dirigió nuevamente a Maurice con una mirada tan fría como el hielo –si firmas esto, tu "rey" será llevado tranquilamente a un hospital psiquiátrico para ser atendido, y tal vez algún día pueda volver al zoológico; pero si no lo haces, anexaré un documento indicando que Cola anillada es peligroso, así que vendrán y se lo llevaran a la fuerza para encerrarlo en una celda tan pequeña en la que apenas si entrará, y será tratado como un criminal en lugar de como un enfermo, así que tú decides.- sentenció.

-Skipper…- pronunció Cabo acercándose a su insensible amigo, Alba caminaba detrás de él, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión –creo que estás siendo muy cruel- le dijo con la voz entristecida, no le cabía en la cabeza que su líder, aquel pingüino al que admiraba por su valentía y buen corazón, con tal habilidad para tomar decisiones y el incansable apetito por hacer el bien, se hubiese convertido en lo que presenciaba ahora: un hombre frío, insensible y completamente irracional.

-No pedí tu opinión, soldado- musitó manteniendo su frialdad –estoy esperando, mamífero- presionó a Maurice para que decidiera firmar… o para anexar el documento extra.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos, un pequeño lémur, aprovechando que nadie lo miraba, se acercó con cautela a su durmiente rey, y con delicadeza y lentitud, retiró el guardapelo del cuello de su cuello. –"<em>Tal vez si les pido que dejen de causarle dolor al rey, lo dejen tranquilo<em>"- pensó con inocencia. Mort sostuvo el colgante entre sus manos, se dirigió a la palmera para sentarse a su sombra y abrió el guardapelo; dentro de él había un espejo del lado derecho y una hoja de papel pegada del lado izquierdo. La hoja tenía dibujado un símbolo extraño, parecía una estrella dentro de un círculo. El lémur ratón miró fijamente el espejo, volteó hacia atrás confundido y regresó la mirada hacia él. -¿Hola?- pronunció, capturando la atención de todos los presentes. Incluso la de Julien, que abrió los ojos en cuanto el pequeño lémur abrió el guardapelo, se giró y lo miró con odio, aunque sin ser visto por nadie más.

-¿Con quién hablas, Mort?- preguntó Kowalski sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hay alguien aquí- dijo el pequeño con leve inocencia, no entendía a lo que se estaba arriesgando –son…-

-Mort- dijo una voz familiar para todos, cuyo dueño se suponía estaba dormido –No recuerdo haberte permitido tocar mi guardapelo- le hizo saber casi en susurró, caminando de manera amenazante hasta él –dámelo, ahora- le ordenó. Mort sólo lo miró confundido, inmóvil -¡Que me lo des!- le gritó Julien al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el pequeño y comenzaba a golpearlo salvajemente, mientras Mort sólo podía lanzar gritos de dolor y miedo. Los pingüinos se abalanzaron sobre el rey, intentando alejarlo del cuerpo del lémur ratón, sin éxito. De alguna manera, la fuerza de Julien sobrepasaba la de los cuatro pingüinos, quienes fueron arrojados lejos por puñetazos y patadas, después fue atacado por Maurice, quien intentaba alejarlo de su pequeño amigo, pero igual que los pingüinos, fue lanzado lejos, golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro; una vez se vio libre de ellos, el lémur de cola anillada continuó golpeando a Mort; con sus patas hechas puño y los antebrazos, arremetió contra el cuerpo del pequeño en varias ocasiones, para después golpear su rostro con sus patas hechas puño; sus violentos golpes hacían emanar sangre de la boca de Mort, mientras que su pecho y abdomen comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. Julien continuó con su brutal ataque sin detenerse, incluso cuando Mort ya no se movía. Skipper al notarlo, hizo uso de toda su fuerza y lo tacleó, liberando por fin el cuerpo inerte de Mort; pocos segundos después Maurice, Rico y Cabo arremetieron contra el lémur para sostenerlo también, mientras Alba y Kowalski auxiliaban a Mort. El rey lémur cerró el guardapelo por el impacto del cuerpo de Skipper contra el suyo, parpadeó un par de veces, estaba confundido, pero su expresión cambió al ver a su súbdito en el suelo, sangrando.

-¡No respira, Skipper!- informó Kowalski, mientras Alba le suministraba RCP, intentando hacerlo despertar a pesar de lo inútil que parecía.

-¡MORT!- gritó Julien con desesperación levantándose del suelo, intentó correr hasta su aparentemente fallecido súbdito, pero fue detenido por aletas y patas -¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que despertar!- decía mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de los animales -¡Te ordeno que despiertes! ¡No puedes abandonar a tu rey!-

-¡Si él está así es por tu culpa, maldito loco!- le gritó Skipper, aunque se arrepintió momentos después al ver como Julien se desplomaba llorando.

-Por favor… despierta- suplicó el lémur cola anillada con lo que le quedaba de voz. Una tos débil resonó entre el silencio, capturando las miradas de todos los presentes. Mort había despertado gracias al RCP que Alba le había hecho, estaba volteado boca abajo vomitando sangre. -¡MORT!- Julien se zafó del agarre de los animales y se dirigió hasta el lémur ratón, quien al oír su nombre, giró su lastimado y enrojecido rostro para mirar al rey.

-Alteza- dijo débilmente esbozando una tierna (aunque dolorosa para Julien) sonrisa. A pesar de la golpiza que acababa de darle, no parecía tenerle el más mínimo temor, contrario a eso, en su mirada podía notarse el enorme deseo de tenerlo cerca.

Julien tomó a Mort entre sus brazos y salió del hábitat a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían, evitando así ser alcanzado por los pingüinos y Maurice, que no habían logrado evitar que se acercara a la pequeña víctima. –Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien- le repetía. No tardó en llegar a cuidado animal, tocó a la puerta y lo dejó frente a ella -¡Rápido, salgan!- decía con desesperación, manteniéndose oculto para que el médico no lo notara.

El veterinario por fin se asomó a la puerta, percatándose del herido animal -¿Qué te pasó, pequeño?- dijo preocupado llevándose a Mort a emergencias. Julien y el resto de los animales (que apenas habían llegado hasta el rey) siguieron los pasos del médico, siempre cuidándose de no ser vistos. El veterinario estabilizó los signos vitales de Mort, le tomó el pulso y frecuencias cardiaca y respiratoria, además de sacarle una radiografía –Válgame, tienes varias costillas rotas y hemorragias internas- le dijo acariciando su cabeza -¿Pero qué te pasó? Parece que caíste de un gran árbol para romperte así las costillas, pero tienes contusiones dispersas que parecen por golpes, además tu rostro…- seguía diciendo, como si esperara que Mort le respondiera, pero en realidad, estaba analizando la situación –te operaré para acomodarte las costillas, pequeñín, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí un tiempo- concluyó, y salió de la habitación para traer medicamentos, no sin antes dejar a Shawna a cargo de vigilarlo.

* * *

><p>Los animales volvieron cabizbajos al hábitat de los lémures y Julien se tiró sobre el rebotador, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando. No podía con la culpa. Sabía que Skipper discutía con Maurice, pero su llanto no le permitía entender lo que decían, hasta que fue capaz de identificar unas palabras que le hicieron helar la sangre.<p>

-No voy a dejarte con Cola anillada, Maurice ¡tú viste lo que le hizo a Mort! Es peligroso, podría matarte- expresó el líder de los pingüinos con los brazos cruzados, pero el ayeaye se mantuvo en su posición, seria y decidida.

-No voy a dejar al rey sólo cuando más me necesita, Skipper- le hizo saber al comandante –tú hablas mucho de la lealtad, y así sea peligroso, seré leal a Julien.-

-No va a dejarme sin importar lo que le pase… pero no quiero lastimarlo- susurró el lémur de cola anillada, para después hundir su rostro en sus rodillas –ustedes ganan…- le dijo a las criaturas en su interior, sintiendo como si esbozaran una sonrisa macabra.

Skipper suspiró. Maurice tenía razón, así fuera peligroso, Julien no actuaba así por voluntad y no podían dejarlo sólo; tal vez ya era tiempo de actuar, pues estar en negación para evadir la realidad no resolvería el problema –bien, nos quedaremos aquí en caso de que vuelva a tener un arranque como el de hace rato- informó. Tenía muy presente la situación, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Se sentía atrapado. Debía decidir entre Cabo y Julien, pero a pesar de que sonaba sencillo, por alguna razón, no lo era. –Aunque…- susurró antes de que Maurice regresara al lado de Julien –en realidad no entiendo ese amor que sientes por él.-

-Mira detrás de ti, Skipper, quizá así lo entiendas- respondió el ayeaye, y emprendió el camino para estar al lado de su rey. El pingüino se tomó literal las palabras del lémur, y miró a sus espaldas… Cabo estaba ahí, jugueteando con sus aletas en un gesto de preocupación, y ocasionalmente, limpiándose las lágrimas de angustia que escurrían de sus azules ojos. Ahora entendía el amor de Maurice por Julien, lo entendió mejor de lo que creyó que lo haría, y una idea extrema azotó su cerebro. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ofrecer un sacrificio sí sería la mejor opción pero… no necesariamente debía ser ella ¿o sí? Aunque intercambiar un dolor por otro no parecía muy sensato. Aún tenía que pensárselo.

Sin duda fue un día exhaustivo, así que por más que deseaban quedarse despiertos, sus cuerpos les exigían descanso, pero como siempre, alguien debía hacer vigilancia. Ese era Cabo, y por consecuencia, Alba también. La pareja estaba sentada al borde de la roca más alta, en donde estaba ubicado el trono de Julien. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Alba descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cabo, tenían entrelazadas sus alas; se miraron para luego besarse brevemente, pero en sus rostros no se apreciaba felicidad sino preocupación, cada uno por un diferente motivo en una misma situación.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en un sueño profundo, se habían entregado a los brazos del cansancio físico y emocional; el rey Julien comenzó a hablar dormido en voz baja –Mort, vas a estar bien- se dio media vuelta y se puso las manos como almohada –Te prohíbo que me dejes- dijo entre sueños. Se sentía tan culpable… había lastimado a uno de sus amigos, a alguien que de verdad le importaba, y ahora por su culpa, su amigo podía morir. Cómo deseaba poder estar en su lugar, dejar de preocupar a Maurice, deseaba dejar de existir… de pronto, sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y como alguien lo tomaba por lo pies para jalarlo lentamente. -Mort, déjame los pies- dijo por inercia el rey, dobló las rodillas y acercó ligeramente sus patas a su trasero, sin embargo, algo lo tomó nuevamente por los pies y comenzó de nuevo a jalarlo -¡Basta!- regañó el lémur por última vez, su sueño había sido ya interrumpido, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos con la esperanza de poder volver a quedarse dormido pronto sin importar que la culpa lo atormentara entre pesadillas; pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, algo lo tomó nuevamente por los pies, y ésta vez, lo jaló tan bruscamente que se recorrió varios centímetros de su lugar. -¡Basta!- Julien se sentó de un golpe y miró enfurecido hacia sus pies. No había nadie. Por sus oídos cruzó el llanto de un niño, alzó la mirada y ahí, justo frente a él (pero a unos metros de distancia), había un niño con el rostro muy hinchado, ensangrentado; su piel oscura lucía… ¿calcinada? vestía un sucio y maltratado traje de marinero que también parecía quemado. Estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El niño alzó su mano hacia Julien y con su dedo índice le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él mientras que el llanto se convertía en una espeluznante risa, el lémur no pudo soportarlo más y se dirigió asustado hacia Skipper.<p>

-Skipper, despierta.- Julien sacudió con desesperación al pingüino mientras mantenía la mirada fija en aquel ser.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Respondió Skipper con fastidio.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-

-¿Eh?- Los ojos del cabeza plana se abrieron como platos, no esperaba eso, pero la petición de Julien, a diferencia de las de Cabo (que eran bastante parecidas), le provocaba nauseas. –Negatorio ¿Por qué no vas a pedírselo a Maurice?-

-Por qué él no podrá protegerme si vienen por mí mientras duermo.-

Skipper enarcó una ceja tras el comentario del lémur, parecía que el momento de elegir había llegado, el tiempo para tomar su decisión se acercaba -¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te protegeré?- dijo para ver si su respuesta le facilitaba elegir.

-Porque somos amigos, y tú nunca dejas atrás a un amigo.- comentó con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. ¡Genial! en lugar de facilitarle las cosas acababa de empeorárselas -Por favor...- le suplicó el lémur agachándose.  
>-No dejarás de molestar hasta que acepte ¿cierto?- Julien mantuvo la cabeza baja, como si no hubiese escuchado a Skipper -¡Aghh! Bien...- Dijo finalmente volviendo al suelo, el rey se recostó debajo de la cabeza de Skipper como si fuera su almohada, quedando su rostro cerca de el del pingüino, haciendo que éste último se percatara de algo inusual -¿estás bien? Estás temblando.-<p>

-Yo... yo… hace frío.- Julien estaba casi paralizado del miedo, y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contarle que habían ido por él y de esa risa, algo no le permitió hablar; sabía que se lo llevarían esa noche.

-Cabo- rompió el silencio la lechuza, alzando la cabeza para mirar los ojos del pingüino.

-¿Sí?- respondió él sin muchos ánimos, la imagen de Mort bañado en sangre, los ojos llenos de odio de Julien, y la actitud de Skipper atormentaban su mente.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó ella obteniendo por fin la mirada de su novio.

-Claro que sí- le susurró él, acariciando su rostro.

-Y… sé que sonará raro, pero quizá sea el mejor momento para decirlo.- Comentó despertando curiosidad en el pingüino –si por alguna razón, yo tuviera que irme…-

-Yo me iría contigo.- la interrumpió él sin pensar, se había enamorado demasiado, así que ya no soportaba la idea de vivir sin ella.

-¿Aunque eso significara morir juntos?-

-Pues que así sea.- le susurró a la lechuza acercando lentamente su pico al de ella, en un intento por besarla, sin pasar de eso: un intento. Pues antes de poder juntar sus picos, Cabo se desvaneció y cayó inconsciente sobre su espalda.

-¿Cabo?- lo llamó angustiada mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro -¡CABO!- gritó despertando a todos, ganado que Skipper arribara a su lado casi de forma inmediata.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó desesperado el cabeza plana arrodillándose al lado de su soldado.

-No… no lo sé, estábamos charlando y de la nada cayó inconsciente.- Intentó explicar con un nudo en la garganta.

-Vamos, soldado, despierta- Decía Skipper sacudiendo el cuerpo de Cabo, pero el pequeño se mantenía dormido -¡Cabo!- lo llamó con más fuerza sin tener éxito. Colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su soldado, su corazón seguía latiendo, aunque muy rápido, como si estuviese agitado o asustado; y fue entonces que el recuerdo volvió a su mente, eso nunca fallaba; acercó su pico al oído del pequeño y susurró: -mientras estemos juntos ningún monstruo podrá hacerte daño, mi pequeño Cabo. Ahora despierta.- pero nada ocurrió, Cabo seguía (aparentemente) dormido. -¡NO, Cabo!- La consternación y la angustia se apoderaron del corazón de Skipper, aunque ignoraba que su amigo estaba siendo presa de los mismos entes que yacían dentro de Julien, obligándolo a dormir para desviar la atención de sus movimientos, y como último recurso, Skipper abofeteó a Cabo, quien por fin despertó de golpe y se incorporó agitado.

-¡Tienen a Julien!- gritó el recién despertado, provocando que los presentes despegaran la vista de él para buscar al de cola anillada. Ya no estaba en el hábitat.

-¡Skipper!- lo llamó Marlene -¡Julien está saliendo del zoológico! Va como zombi- informó la nutria, que se había despertado por el escándalo proveniente del hábitat vecino. Y así, tal como ella lo dijo, el lémur iba saliendo del zoológico, pero más que caminar, parecí que levitaba, perdiéndose entre la densa niebla que cubría el lugar, niebla que no era normal en esa época del año y en ese lugar.

-¡Tras él!- Ordenó el comandante.

-Skipper, por favor, tráelo de vuelta.- le suplicó Marlene cruzando sus dedos antes de que emprendieran la marcha, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del líder pingüino.

-Te lo prometo, me cueste lo que me cueste, él volverá.- Le dijo para después deslizarse hacia las afueras del zoológico para buscar a Julien. La preocupación de la nutria, y el amor de Maurice lo hicieron tomar una decisión… aunque lo sentía por Cabo, así debía ser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NotasAclaraciones**_

**-Tomen nota: Alguien quedó inconsciente en tres ocasiones (Julien, Mort y Cabo), al igual que el número de veces en que a Julien le jalan los pies (sí, es un cliché, lo sé xD).  
><strong>

**Dejen sus reviews, por favor :) me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir al respecto, y mil gracias a los que siguen la historia comenten o no. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:<span>  
><strong>_

_-¡SKIPPER!- Gritó desgarradoramente Cabo y corrió hacia su líder temblando y llorando, estaba completamente perturbado._

_-¿¡Qué ocurre, Cabo!?- preguntó el líder, completamente alterado por la reacción del pequeño, la situación lo afectaba demasiado.  
><em>

_-Vi en su interior, Skipper, Julien sólo es el primero- sollozó intentado calmarse para poder hablar -Van venir por nosostros.- dijo aferrándose con más fuerza a Skipper, hundiendo la cara en sus brazos._


	10. Secuestro

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar de DreamWorks no me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, la verdad es que eh estado algo decaída por problemas personales y no tengo ganas de comentar nada :( así que espero que el cap les guste, tres más y llegamos al final.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>IX.-Secuestro<strong>_

Skipper y Kowalski caminaban sigilosamente por el bosque, habían decidido separarse en parejas para ocupar más terreno. Skipper cargaba la linterna, arrojando su luz hacia las zonas más oscuras del bosque, manteniéndose completamente alerta; mientras que Kowalski cargaba una bazooka de fuegos artificiales, con los que indicarían al resto de las parejas su ubicación si llegasen a encontrar a Julien, además de portar los radios en sus oídos, manteniéndose comunicados con el resto.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro y en completo silencio, sólo podía escucharse un leve silbido, proveniente del roce del viento sobre las hojas de los árboles y sonido de sus patas sobre las hojas en el suelo. Era un poco vergonzoso como un viento frío y un tétrico sonido natural conseguía ponerle las plumas de punta al científico, quien intentaba distraer a su cerebro, pensando en si había sido una buena idea separarse, en cómo habían terminado metidos en semejante problema, en su líder y en todo aquello que su cerebro había procesado al respecto -Skipper…- susurró Kowalski, necesitaba preguntar o no estaría tranquilo.

-Dime- respondió el líder, aun pasando de un lado a otro la luz de la linterna, manteniendo todos sus sentidos tan afilados como un cuchillo para filetes.

-¿Te… te gusta Cabo?- preguntó por fin, poniéndose un poco nervioso por la reacción que su comandante podría mostrar.

-¿Otra vez con esas cosas, Kowalski? Ésta no es una historia romántica- regañó el cabeza plana, era molesto que el teniente lo imaginara tan seguido en esas situaciones cursis, y peor aún, que pudiera siquiera imaginar que él podría sentir algo así por el pequeño.

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas tan extraño cuando se trata de él?-

-Eso no te importa, soldado.- musitó molestándose más –lo que pase entre Cabo y yo no es problema tuyo.-

-No sé por qué te es tan difícil aceptarlo, sabes que no te juzgaré; si no juzgo a Rico, no tengo por qué juzgarte a ti.-

-¡No vuelvas a compararnos!- respondió con fastidio, ¿cómo se atrevía a comparar sus preferencias con las de Rico? -Yo no ando por ahí coqueteando descaradamente con machos, y menos teniendo novia (aunque sea de plástico); él y yo somos muy diferentes.-

-Ay, Skipper, me parece que sólo te estás escu…- el científico se detuvo en seco y sujetó con fuerza la aleta de Skipper, obligándolo a detenerse también.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Su teniente apretaba con fuerza su aleta, y tenía una mirada de horror en el rostro, lucía en shock.

El viento sopló con mayor intensidad y la temperatura descendió de golpe, mientras aquel (ya familiar para los pingüinos) olor a carne podrida se hizo presente –H…hay…- intentó hablar Kowalski, el pánico tenía paralizado a todo su cuerpo –hay alguien detrás… de mí- susurró por fin consumido por el miedo, sintiendo como se deslizaba una extraña, enorme y peluda garra por su espalda, abriéndose paso entre sus plumas para rozar su piel con largas uñas.

-Tal vez sea Cola anillada- advirtió Skipper, y comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia atrás, pero fue detenido por los gritos agudos de Kowalski, negándole mirar a aquel ser.

El científico cerró sus ojos y los apretó con toda su fuerza, deseando ya dejar de sentir tales caricias que le hacían helar la sangre, y llenaba su interior de un terror indescriptible –no mires atrás, Skipper, por favor- seguía susurrando con la poca voz que aún le quedaba, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba, obligándolo a temblar.

-Si sigues apretándome así la aleta me la romperás.- comentó Skipper, en un inútil intento por distraer la mente de su amigo. Él no era capaz de sentir nada más allá del frío, el viento y el olor, pero si realmente estaba pasando algo (y por la actitud del teniente, era obvio que así era) ¿por qué él no era capaz de percibirlo? ¿Qué tenía él de diferente? ¿Realmente era tan insensible, que era el único incapaz de sentir esa clase de cosas? La actitud de Kowalski comenzó a llenar a Skipper de angustia, así que también cerró los ojos y apretó la aleta de su aterrado teniente –tranquilo, estoy a tu lado- le susurró, deseando poder transmitirle un poco de paz. El resonar del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles producía una melodía escalofriante y la respiración de ambos se volvió pesada. Kowalski podía sentir ahora una macabra respiración en su cuello, señal de que aquella criatura estaba sobre su cuerpo, ansioso de tal vez devorarlo, o arrastrarlo hacia las horribles cavernas del infierno, o tal vez… algo peor, algo que su cerebro no podía siquiera imaginar. –S-Skipper…- murmuró con el corazón saliendo de su pecho, asustado a muerte; sin embargo, para su suerte, poco a poco aquel ser fue alejándose de él, perdiéndose a sus espaldas en algún lugar entre la niebla. Una vez se sintió libre de la criatura, suspiró con pesadez volviendo a abrir lentamente los ojos, implorando que al hacerlo, no hubiese nadie frente a él, con ojos inyectados en odio y maldad –ya se fue- le indicó a su líder, abriendo él también los ojos.

Se miraron mutuamente, y Skipper por fin echó un vistazo a su espalda, nuevamente estaban solos -sigamos- le indicó a su teniente, quien no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de reproche, sólo deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, pero no dijo nada, y ambos avanzaron aún tomados de las aletas, sólo en caso de que algo volviera a pasar.

* * *

><p>Maurice y Rico caminaban con sigilo, muy cerca uno del otro, mirando a todos lados, con preocupación por el rey, pero temiendo por su propia seguridad. El viento era el mismo en todo el bosque, hacía frío y todo estaba teñido del azul de la noche y el negro de la oscuridad. El ambiente se sentía pesado, y cada paso que daban les provocaba un agotamiento anormal, un esfuerzo físico extremo, dada la dificultad en su respiración por la extraña falta de oxígeno en las entrañas de aquel lugar. La luz de la linterna dirigía su camino, mostrándoles lo que eran en realidad todas aquellas sombras que podían verse en el bosque, aminorando su temor. Rico intercambió la linterna de su aleta derecha a su aleta izquierda, viendo como a lo lejos, en medio de la oscuridad, una sombra hacía acto de presencia; el experto en armas posó la luz sobre aquella sombra, para revelar lo que era en realidad, aunque, para su sorpresa, no había nada. Desvió la iluminación hacia otra parte, y la sombra volvió a ser clara, había alguien parado ahí, seguramente observándolos. Rico regresó la luz de la linterna, pero nuevamente, no había nada, así que desvió la luz, volviendo aquella sombra a mostrar su figura; repitió el procedimiento, pero ésta vez, al desviar la luz… -¡AH!- gritaron ambos animales, al notar aquella extraña sombra frente a ellos, a escasos centímetros de sus cuerpos.<p>

Rico tomó a Maurice por su mano izquierda y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieran, para alejarse del lugar y de la sombra que transmitía tanta maldad. -¡Rico espera!- le gritó el ayeaye, zafándose de su agarre una vez estuvieron lejos -¡tal vez era el rey Julien!-

-No Julien- musitó Rico bajando la mirada –sombra mala...- La atención del pingüino fue llamada por un leve y extraño sonido a sus espaldas, se giró, y haciendo uso de todo su valor, caminó hacia los arbustos que estaban tras él; y ahí, sentado sobre una roca, cabizbajo, herido, sucio y completamente inmóvil, estaba Julien. Rico se apartó bruscamente, cargó a Maurice sobre su hombro y se alejó corriendo de ahí -¡Es Julien!- avisó por la radio a su equipo, dejó caer el lémur ayeaye, vomitó la bazooka de fuegos artificiales y disparó al cielo. Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que sus compañeros llegaran, para sacar a Julien de ahí.

* * *

><p>No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo cuando Skipper, Kowalski, Cabo y Alba, arribaron a su ubicación -¿dónde está?- preguntó Skipper, apenas estuvo frente a su experto en armas, quien comenzó a caminar, para dirigir a todos los presentes hacia el lugar en que habían visto a Julien. Al llegar, el lémur de cola anillada seguía ahí, inmóvil. Skipper cruzó los arbustos, sintiendo algo húmedo bajo su pata, miró hacia el suelo, encontrándose con sangre; había una estrella dibujada con sangre, la misma figura que había dentro del guardapelo. El cabeza plana se acercó al lémur y se posó frente a él, tenía golpes y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro parecía el de un muerto, a pesar de que seguía respirando. –Cola anillada- lo llamó, obteniendo su entristecida mirada como respuesta. Tomó entre sus aletas las manos del lémur, y se acercó más a él -¿estás bien, compadre?- Julien desvió la mirada de los ojos del pingüino, cambiando toda su expresión facial en una de terror, humedeciéndose sus ojos. Skipper miró hacia el resto de los animales, que extrañamente tenían la misma expresión de horror del lémur, algo andaba muy mal, y una sensación de que había alguien detrás de él se hizo presente. Sintió como una fría y espectral respiración movía las plumas de su espalda, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que no sentía el más mínimo miedo; miró a sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de valor, y ahí estaba él; la mayor expresión de todos sus temores, la maldad misma, sonriendo macabramente por tenerlos bajo su trampa y por lo pronto que poseería sus almas, por lo mucho que los haría sufrir para conseguirlas, y disfrutando del daño que ya estaba causando. -Jaque- susurró Skipper, se giró y tomó bruscamente a Julien por los brazos, para montarlo sobre su espalda -¡RETIRADA!- gritó comenzando a correr, y después deslizándose sobre su estómago, seguido por todos los demás. Sabían que esa cosa iba tras ellos, pero ninguno se atrevió a mirar, sólo anhelaban salir, estar a salvo, terminar con esa pesadilla y que se convirtiera en nada más que un horrible recuerdo. La salida del bosque ahora se sentía angustiantemente lejos, pero cuando aquel ser comenzó a pisarles los talones, pudieron divisar a lo lejos la luz del sol, del amanecer; estaban cerca de la salida, cerca de la seguridad, ahora entendían por qué al amanecer se le conocía como: la llama de la esperanza.<p>

Alba, Maurice y los pingüinos salieron corriendo del bosque, aterrados, pero cuando Skipper y Julien estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral hacia la carretera, aquel ser alcanzó al de cola anillada, sujetándolo del guardapelo y haciéndolo caer de espalda.

-¡SKIPPER!- Gritó desesperado el lémur mientras era arrastrado de los pies hacia el interior del bosque -¡NO!- arañaba el suelo en un inútil intento de sujetarse.

-¡Cola anillada!- el líder de los pingüinos intentó correr tras él con desesperación e ira, pero Kowalski y Rico lo detuvieron por las aletas mientras Cabo lo sujetó por la espalda. -¡Suéltenme, lo voy a regresar al infierno!- gritó amenazante y obteniendo del bosque un sonido desgarrador, sumido en ecos y el sonido del viento -¡No te tengo miedo!- volvió a gritar, no entendía por qué en su interior estaba aquella falta de temor hacia él… ellos… o lo que fuera, quizá era por tantas veces en que había visto a la muerte cara a cara.

Cabo comenzó, lentamente, a caminar hacia el frente con la mirada fija en aquel tenebroso y oscuro lugar, deteniéndose apenas unos pasos por delante del resto de los animales, que lo miraban extrañados. -Eso es…-

-¿Qué sucede, Cabo?- Preguntó el jefe, mientras veía a su pequeño soldado dirigirse asombrado al frente.

-Son ellos, Skipper, nos están mirando…- susurró el joven pingüino manteniendo la mirada fija en aquello entre la niebla, intentaba ser valiente. -no…- pero comenzó a temblar cuando imágenes extrañas, perturbadoras y crueles atacaron a su cabeza, congelando su sangre y haciendo pedazos a su corazón -¡SKIPPER!- Gritó desgarradoramente sin poder soportar más aquellas imágenes y corrió hacia su líder temblando y llorando; estaba completamente perturbado.

-¿¡Qué ocurre, Cabo!?- preguntó el líder alterado por la reacción del pequeño, la situación lo afectaba demasiado. Lo rodeó con sus aletas para consolarlo, y posó su pico sobre su cabeza con dulzura.

-Vi en su interior, Skipper, Julien sólo es el primero- sollozó intentado calmarse para poder hablar -Van venir por nosotros.- dijo aferrándose con más fuerza a Skipper y hundiendo la cara en sus brazos, sin notar el estremecimiento que sus palabras habían causado en sus amigos.

-Skipper, tenemos que sacar al rey Julien de ahí- suplicó Maurice, que aunque asustado, no abandonaría a su rey nunca. Así, el sol terminó de salir, iluminando todo, menos el interior del bosque, el tiempo se les estaba agotando.


End file.
